El Muro
by master.chief.spartan201
Summary: Durante años ha habido un muro que separa los países de los Shinobis con el resto del mundo, aunque estaban desconectados con el exterior recibían tecnología del exterior. Pero Naruto se dara al fin cuenta del Muro y ademas se enamorara de Shinon una chica que le hará pasar grandes cosas en GGO. (Cambio de Clasificacion por las dudas)
1. T1: Amor a primer disparo

Naruto: El Muro

De ninguna manera tengo que ver con el anime Naruto, ni con Sword Art Online (No lo cree, No soy Dueño y Esta historia no afecta en nada los 2 animes)

Capitulo 1: Amor a primer disparo.

No lo sabían, pero siempre estuvo ahí.

Hace 200 años se creó "El Muro", un muro que separa a la tierra en 2 (3/4 partes del mundo (si lo sé, pero, para que esta historia tenga al menos un poco de sentido esta historia será tomada asi) en esas ¾ partes del mundo están todos los continentes pero una parte está el mundo Shinobi), de un lado está el mundo Shinobi, del otro un mundo parecido a la época en que vivimos pero un poco más avanzada.

El porqué se mantenía separadas esas partes, era un misterio para muchas personas, pero el misterio se desvelaría en esta aventura del joven Shinobi de Konoha, además de un amor que parece imposible, demostrando que: "Los videojuegos pueden ser algo más que simples maquinas y programas"

Kirito no aparecerá, ya que todos los miembros del Gremio "El Ataúd Risueño" habían muerto y Gun Gale Online no estaba en peligro ni mucho menos sus jugadores y jugadoras

Habían pasado 2 semanas desde la Muerte de Kakashi y Jiraya.

Naruto un Shinobi de Konoha, había decidido ir a una ciudad de puerto cerca de Konoha para despejarse un poco estar cerca del mar, vio varias embarcaciones que se dirigían para un rumbo que él desconocía.

Trabajador 1 (Sonido: Rilándose después de quejarse por levantar tantas cosas): Al fin, la ultima caja.

Trabajador 2: Falto una Caja.

Trabajador 1: Ah, pero ya está lleno el Barco.

Trabajador 2: Recuerda las ordenes, si no cabe, dáselo a alguien.

Trabajador 1: Ok, eh…Veamos (Examinando el lugar en busca de alguien a quien regalarle la caja que falto)

En eso Naruto iba pasando feliz de la vida por el lugar y el trabajador fue con la caja hacia el.

Trabajador 1: ¡Eh, Disculpa!, chico ¿Cómo te llamas?

Naruto: Uzumaki Naruto.

Trabajador 1: Ok Naruto, estamos llevando ciertas cosas al "Muro" y tenemos sobrecargo, las ordenes son: "Si hay sobrecargo a regalar las cosas de sobra", así que ten (Dándole la caja a Naruto)

Naruto: Gracias, pero, ¿Qué es?

Trabajador 1: Una Computadora Edición Especial: Gun Gale Online y una NerveGear edición especial.

Naruto: ¿Que?

Trabajador 1 (en su barco): ¡SOLO SIGUE LAS INSTRUCCIONES!

Naruto: Genial, recibí algo que no sé que es.

Naruto con su mente en el interior de la caja para descubrir lo que contenía volvió a casa, en una habitación cerrada que encontró, decidió abrir la caja en la habitación.

Naruto: Hmm…

Siguiendo paso a paso, las instrucciones del manual puso la computadora y la conecto.

Naruto (sorprendido de tener algo tan tecnológico): ¿Qué es esto?

Mensaje de la Computadora [Fuente de Poder: Activada, Microprocesador: Activado, Memoria Ram: Activado, Dectectando Disco Duro….Disco Duro: Detectado y Activado, Iniciando BIOS e instalando Programas…..Computadora: Lista para el Uso. ¿Es la primera vez que usa una computadora? (Por Favor Responda en el micrófono ubicado en la parte superior de la Computadora)]

Naruto: Ok, Si.

Computadora: De acuerdo, Por favor espere que inicie el Tutorial del uso de la computadora.

Naruto: Ok, esto estará tardado.

30 minutos después

Naruto había completado el tutorial, aprendió el manejo de la computadora se había vuelto cosa sencilla.

Naruto: Ok, ¿Qué es esto? (Sosteniendo la caja de Gun Gale Online)

Naruto siguió las instrucciones (de nuevo) e instalo el Juego, lo mismo hizo con el NerveGear.

Naruto (acostado en la cama): Ok, ¿ahora? (En la pantalla apareció: "Iniciar Conexión") ¿Iniciar… Conexión?

Estas 2 simples palabras llevaron a Naruto a adentrarse en este mundo de Armas llamado: "Gun Gale Online", para el Shinobi era una ciudad extraña, en sus ojos aparecieron varias ventanas de instrucciones de lo que estaba viviendo.

Naruto: ok, esto es nuevo, no había oído de esto. (Camino unos pasos y paso junto a un edificio y al ver su reflejo se sorprendió de ver como estaba vestido: Una Camisa con tema camuflaje, un pantalón camuflaje color azul, unas botas negras con estilo militar y en su cabeza su pelo amarillo) ¿Qué rayos, porque tengo esta ropa?

Continuo caminando por el lugar no estaba muy acostumbrado a este tipo de cosas, pero le gustaba, llego a un rio y ahí encontró a un jugador, con el pelo azul celeste (no se si ese es el color de Shinon), una bufanda blanca larga, una chaqueta verde pegada, pantalones cortos negros parecía un jugador que sabía lo que hacía (eso creía él, si lo sé la misma historia de Kirito pero tendrá un pequeño cambio)

Naruto: ehm….. disculpa podrías ayudarme, estoy un poco perdido y…..(la chica volteo a ver a Naruto y Naruto se dio cuenta de que era una chica)

¿?: ¿Qué pasa?

Naruto: ahh, lo siento no quería molestarte (hizo una reverencia de disculpa, se volteo y comenzó a irse)

¿?: Espera…No ¿querías ayuda?

Naruto: eh….si…..gracias [¿Porque reaccione de esa manera?]

Shinon: ok, hola, mi nombre es Shinon.

Naruto: yo soy Naruto.

Shinon: oh, eres hombre.

Naruto: Si, (se desespero y le pidió disculpas de una manera muy nerviosa) lamento molestarte, no quería hacerlo solo quería ayuda.

Shinon: [¿Qué pasa con él?] ok, no hay problema, te disculpo, tranquilo.

Naruto: ok, Gracias.

Shinon: ¿En que necesitas ayuda?

Naruto: Es la primera vez que juego un videojuego y necesito ayuda para saber cómo jugar.

Shinon: Seguramente eres de esas personas que salen a divertirse de fiesta.

Naruto: eh…..No, pero salgo demasiado por trabajo.

Shinon: ah, ok, bueno este Juego es Gun Gale Online o GGO, es un juego de disparos en línea, que consiste en vencer al enemigo con armas, hay varias cosas que debes saber antes de jugar, primero lo primero, abre la pantalla de menú.

Naruto: ¿Qué?

Shinon: Mira, primero, concéntrate y veras un pequeño botón, presiónalo.

Naruto: ¿Ok? (Presiono el botón de menú y salieron varias opciones)

Shinon: Bien en esta opción, presiona el botón.

Naruto (Presiono el botón y salió un menú de su personaje): ok, ¿Qué significa todo esto?

Shinon: En esta parte van tus armas, en esta tu armadura y en esta tu equipo, te lo explicare todo, sentémonos aquí un momento.

Naruto: ok.

Naruto y Shinon se sentaron, lentamente Shinon le enseño a Naruto el menú y el objetivo del juego (Divertirse y pasar un buen rato)

Naruto: ok, vamos a conseguir dinero para conseguir equipo.

Shinon: ok, al casino ahí conseguirás dinero o perderlo.

Naruto: El que no arriesga no gana.

Shinon llevo a Naruto al casino y ahí, Naruto vio muchos juegos, había uno en especial que le intereso a Naruto.

Naruto: Shinon, ¿de qué trata este juego?

Shinon: es un nuevo juego, se llama Legado Ninja, el objetivo es Darle un disparo con esas Kunays paralizantes a los ninjas que se asomen, para derrotarlos y debe ser en el límite de tiempo, te puedes acercar, pero solo 5 metros, aunque no se trate de armas normales del juego, es divertido, pero difícil, porque los ninjas también te paralizan y se te acaba el tiempo, es muy difícil, ya hay 500,000 de créditos en la banca, y cada vez que derribes a un Ninja se ponen mas rápidos y lanzan mas Kunais.

Naruto: Voy a intentarlo.

Shinon: ¿Seguro?

Naruto: si, después de todo, necesito el dinero.

Maquina: NUEVO RETADOR! Derriba a los 10 NINJAS!

Tan pronto como comenzó Naruto lanzo 4 Kunais que impactaron a 4 Ninjas, los otros 6 le comenzaron a lanzar muchas Kunais y se movían más rápido.

Naruto (escondido en una barrera): Pero que rápido lanzan las Kunais, ahora necesito un plan

Mente de Naruto: . . . . . !

Naruto: Bien, es hora de ponerlo en Marcha.

Salió de la barrera y los Ninjas restantes comenzaron a atacar, haciéndole ver a Naruto donde se escondían.

Naruto (En un rápido movimiento se escondió de nuevo): Bien, los tengo (Salto y derribo a otros 4 Ninjas)

Shinon: [Es bueno]

Naruto: Bien solo quedan 2.

Una multitud comenzó a llegar para ver las proezas del Ninja.

Reloj de Tiempo: Quedan 30 segundos

Naruto: LOS ULTIMOS 2 (Derribando a los 2 Ninjas)

Maquina: FELICIDADES HAS GANADO 500.000 de CREDITOS!

Naruto: BIEN!

Shinon: ¡Eso estuvo bien, ¿Cómo lo hiciste?!

Naruto: Practico mucho.

Shinon: [Practicara Ninjutsu o Ninjitsu] Bien, ahora con todo ese dinero te compraras equipo.

Naruto: Espero que también me ayudes en eso.

Shinon: Claro.

Salieron del casino y fueron directo a la Armería para conseguirle a Naruto un equipo de combate.

Armería

Naruto: Increíble, hay muchas armas y cosas así.

Shinon (Tono: Pensativo): Con ese dinero puedes conseguir cualquier arma, pero también puedes conseguir cualquier Armadura y equipo.

Naruto: Pues ¡VAMOS!(Agarrando la mano de Shinon y llevándola más adentro de la armeria)

Shinon (Sonrojada): Espera, no tan rápido, debemos tener cuidado con lo que compras, debes elegir correctamente.

Naruto: ok, ¿Qué debemos de comprar?

Shinon: hm…..arma física sería muy apropiada, pero las armas laser son más fuertes.

Naruto: ok, explícame lo que acabas de decir.

Shinon: ah…ok, bueno, las armas físicas son más rápidas, baratas y de una buena precisión, las armas laser son muy Lentas y costosas, pero son precisas y muy dañinas. Otra cosa con las armas Físicas y las láser es que las físicas son para combates PVP o jugador vs jugador, y las laser son mas como para cazar monstruos del juego y criaturas por el estilo.

Naruto: mejor un arma física.

Shinon: ok, primero necesitas un arma primaria adecuada, que prefieres, Rifles de Asalto, Carabina, Escopeta.

Naruto: ¿Qué hace cada una?

Shinon: Los rifles de asalto son armas pesadas que disparan mucha munición pueden llegar a fallar disparos pero tienen buena potencia, las carabinas son débiles y poco precisas pero son más cortas y ligeras por lo que correr será más fácil, las Escopetas no tienen un gran alcance serán poco precisas pero en corto alcance son muy fuertes y letales a corta distancia.

Naruto: Creo que correr me será útil, una carabina.

Shinon: hm…. una **IMI TAR-21**, es perfecta para ti.

Naruto: ¿Qué significa?

Shinon: **Fusil de Asalto Tavor Siglo 21 **es un arma usada fabricada en Israel.

Naruto: ok.

Naruto fue a la terminal y escogió el arma que Shinon le había indicado, compro el arma.

Naruto: ¿Dónde esta?

Shinon: ahí viene el robot.

Robot de entrega (llegando con Naruto y Shinon) : Buenas Tardes, por favor presione aceptar para recibir su ítem. (Abriendo el panel donde se debe colocar la mano)

Naruto: ¿Qué?

Shinon: Pon tu mano encima de ese panel.

Naruto: ok (Puso su mano sobre el panel y el robot le entrego el arma)

Naruto: oh (Tomo el Arma rápidamente, con la mano derecha en la parte inferior del cañón, y la mano izquierda en la culata)

Shinon: sabes que así no se sostiene.

Naruto: ayuda.

Shinon: ¿Que eres diestro o zurdo?

Naruto: Diestro.

Shinon: ok, Primero en el menú del arma, configúrala para diestro.

Naruto (Abrió el menú y cambio la configuración del arma): Listo.

Shinon: bien, ahora tu mano derecha ponla en el mango del arma y la izquierda en la parte inferior del cañón.

Naruto (Puso las manos donde Shinon le dijo pero mal): ¿asi?.

Shinon: jaja, no mira así (ayudo a Naruto a poner las manos bien en el arma)

Naruto: ahora, ¿Qué?

Shinon: Guárdala, luego te enseñare a usarla, ahora ¿Cuánto te queda?

Naruto: 400,000 créditos.

Shinon: ok, ahora, vamos por un arma secundaria.

Naruto: ¿Qué opciones hay?

Shinon: Pistolas y sub-fusiles pero solo se usa si tu arma primaria es un Francotirador o un arma pesada, claro, también puedes usarlos como arma principal.

Naruto: entonces solo quedan pistolas.

Shinon (fue con Naruto a la terminal de las pistolas): Cualquier pistola es adecuada es adecuada y con esa cantidad te queda bien, esta la HK USP

Naruto: ¿HK USP?

Shinon: **Heckler & Koch Universelle SelbstladePistole **

Naruto: ¿Qué significa?

Shinon: **Heckler & Koch **es la fabricante y **Universelle SelbstladePistole **es alemán significa **Pistola Autocargada Universal**

Naruto: ok, sabes mucho de armas.

Shinon: Gracias, tengo mucho tiempo libre.

Naruto: de nada, ahora a por la armadura.

Shinon: ok, vamos a elegirla.

Naruto y Shinon mientras se dirigían a la zona de armaduras y equipos, por el camino platicaron mucho.

Zona de equipo.

Shinon: bien, ahora ¿Qué armadura te quedara mejor?

Naruto: Esta armadura, ¿Qué es?

Shinon: Es la armadura Ninja.

Naruto: Ninja eh…

Shinon: Si, es utilizada para diferentes ambientes, incluso puedes usarla como traje de buzo, además es muy silenciosa, pero no tiene un buen blindaje, claro tiene blindaje pero no muy bueno ni duradero, claro hay varias modificaciones que pueden mejorarlo pero son costosas.

Naruto: pues no es muy costosa.

Shinon: no de hecho no.

Naruto: ok, me la llevo (En los colores de la armadura eligió el color de su ropa normal).

Shinon: que combinación de colores tan poco común, pero bueno.

Tras recibir la armadura, Naruto observo el menú para ver cuánto le quedaba.

Shinon: ¿como estas de dinero?

Naruto: 350,000 (Naruto observo algo muy raro en el menú de la armadura) oye Shinon, mi armadura tiene algo.

Shinon: ¿Qué?

Naruto: eh…Mira (Volteo el menú y le enseño la armadura)

Shinon: ¿Qué raro? Según esto, por la edición de tu juego tiene unos cuantos Bust: Armadura Original: 35 /200 Bust: 85 Total Armadura: 120/200 | Efecto: Ultimo Cargador (Cuando te queda una bala al momento de cargar, el cargador se llena automáticamente) | Poder: Guerrero Ninja, Agrega 10 Kunais y 10 estrellas shurikens.

Naruto: ¿es bueno?

Shinon: Muy bueno, y muy efectivo.

Naruto: ahora ¿Qué falta?

Shinon: La cartera de la pistola, la correa para la carabina, y las carteras de municion y si quieres un accesorio solo por estilo.

Naruto: ok Vamos.

Paso el tiempo Naruto y Shinon la pasaron bien consiguieron todo y Naruto como era de esperar de accesorios se eligió una banda con el símbolo de Konoha como extra unos guantes y compro munición necesaria, pero era momento de disparar.

Zona de entrenamiento

Naruto: ok, estoy listo.

Shinon le explico a Naruto como disparar las armas, era un poco difícil, pero luego, luego, le agarro el ritmo y sus tiros salían perfectos y por la munición perdida volvieron a comprar munición.

Fuera de la armería.

Naruto: ¿Qué harás ahora?

Shinon: registrarme para el torneo de BoB un torneo para ser campeón mundial de GGO, pero para eso debo estar registrada en las eliminatorias.

Naruto: se oye bien, yo participo ¿Dónde y a qué horas es el torneo?

Shinon: el registro es a las 15:00 y son las EHH…. (Viendo la hora son las 14:40)

Naruto: ¿que pasa?

Shinon: Ya casi es hora y estamos lejos de la zona de registro.

Naruto: ¿Donde es?

Shinon: en la torre central (señalando la torre).

Naruto: VAMOS (Tomando la mano a Shinon y llevándola a la torre)

Shinon: está muy lejos no llegaremos.

Naruto aplico la táctica de Kirito, subió en la moto y llegaron a tiempo.

Naruto y Shinon se lograron registrar para las eliminatorias, claro que era obvio que se enfrentarían en el mismo grupo.

Naruto: Vamos.

Shinon: Si.

Con esto Naruto y Shinon Fueron a prepararse, Naruto estaba nervioso era la primera vez que jugaba y ahora iba a pelear enserio.

FIN

Gracias por Leer n.n


	2. T1: BoB, Una final sorprendente

Naruto: El Muro

De ninguna manera tengo que ver con el anime Naruto, ni con Sword Art Online (No lo cree, No soy Dueño y Esta historia no afecta en nada los 2 animes)

El Muro Capitulo 2: BoB, Una final sorprendente.

Naruto y Shinon habían quedado seleccionados en el mismo grupo porque se inscribieron al mismo tiempo, muy decididos por enfrentarse fueron a la zona de espera del Grupo G para enfrentarse en las eliminatorias.

Naruto: ¿A dónde vamos?

Shinon (Con cara de ¿WTF?): A la sala de espera de las Eliminatorias.

Naruto: ¿Qué son hoy?

Shinon: Si.

Naruto: ok, después de todo es mi día libre.

Shinon: Eso es bueno, así no te preocuparas mientras luchas en las eliminatorias.

Naruto: ¿Son difíciles estas rondas?

Shinon: Si.

Naruto: ¿Algo más que deba saber de este juego?

Shinon: Puedes mantener a tu personaje atreves de dinero real.

Naruto: ¿Cómo?

Shinon: Atra ves de tarjetas de crédito.

Naruto: ¿Que?

Shinon: Cuando te pidieron que te inscribieras, ¿llenaste los campos?

Naruto: Si.

_Flash Back_

_**Naruto: **__[¿Nombre, Teléfono, Dirección, Email, Numero de Cuenta bancaria, Banco? Hay muchos campos para llenar, debo de hacerlo bien]_

_Naruto lleno los campos con dificultad, ya que a la computadora de GGO le costó trabajo encontrar la dirección y cuenta de Naruto, no era muy común que los Shinobis y Habitantes de ese continente jugaran esta clase de cosas, claro tenían todo tipo de tecnología Carros, Postes de electricidad, Computadoras, Equipos médicos, Radios y cosas de ese tipo._

_**Naruto: **__Bien, termine…..¿Qué es esto?_

_**Mensaje de la Terminal: **__Se les ruega a los jugadores que llenen los campos con su información Nombre y Dirección REALES, Se les permite dejar los campos en blanco o llenarlos con información falsa, pero quien lo haga no tendrá derecho a cobrar los premios mayores._

_**Naruto: **__[Que bien que llene los campos con información Correcta y Real]_

_**Shinon: **__¿Listo?_

_**Naruto: **__Listo, vámonos._

_Fin Flash Back _

Naruto: Si.

Shinon: Bueno, en este juego se les puede pagar a los jugadores que ganan el torneo con información real a su cuenta bancaria.

Naruto: Bien, esto será más divertido.

Shinon: Si, lo será…Aquí es la sala de espera de las eliminatorias del BoB.

Naruto: se me olvido preguntar ¿Qué significa BoB?

Shinon: Bullet of Bullet.

Naruto: ok (Naruto y Shinon entraron en la sala de espera de la 3er Eliminatoria del Torneo BoB, y todos los jugadores con sus Arsenales fuera los observaron)

Shinon: no te dejes intimidar (Mientras le sonreía a Naruto)

Naruto: ok, ahora a esperar.

Shinon: Cierto, pero primero debemos ponernos nuestras armaduras.

Naruto: ok, ¿Donde?

Shinon: dices demasiados "Ok", di otra cosa (Naruto y Shinon dieron unas risas leves pero cariñosas), por acá sígueme.

Naruto: de acuerdo, te sigo.

Alrededor los jugadores veían a Naruto y Shinon caminar juntos pensando que eran una pareja.

Mesa 1

Jugador 1: oye mira a esos dos, ese chico tiene una Novia muy bonita.

Jugador 2: Si, es de esos suertudos que las consiguen.

Mesa 2

Jugador 3: Envidio a los jugadores que consiguen novia aquí.

Jugador 4: Entonces sal y conoce a una.

Jugador 5: no hay muchas chicas interesadas en este tipo de juegos, si mucho por partida el máximo llega a 3 pero si debe de haber unas que otras chicas.

Afueras de la sala de espera

Naruto: ¿Cómo se equipa el uniforme y las armas?

Shinon: solo desactiva tu ropa normal y ponte la armadura, después los campos de armas estarán desbloqueados y podrás equiparte las armas.

Naruto: ok mmmm…..Espera, déjame entro primero (Naruto abrió la puerta y no había nadie) Listo entra yo hare guardia afuera.

Shinon: Gracias, eres de los pocos hombres que son decentes.

Naruto: eh…..Gracias.

Shinon: (Cerro la puerta y rápidamente se puso su armadura y equipo sus armas) Listo

Naruto: (Volteo y vio la armadura de Shinon y se sonrojo) eh….te ves….. Hermosa

Shinon: (Con sus mejillas rojas y tímidamente) Gracias.

Naruto: ahora voy yo.

Naruto entro y se coloco su armadura y armas para el torneo, caminando llegaron a una mesa para que Shinon le explicara la situación del BoB.

Shinon: Bien, ¿Listo?

Naruto: Si.

Shinon: Cuando el reloj llegue a 0 todos los participantes se tele transportara a la zona de combate junto con su contrincante para la batalla de la primera Ronda, los participantes que sean eliminados no se tele transportaran, el campo de batalla tiene un largo de 1 KM cuadrado, el Clima, Campo y hora son aleatorios, la separación entre cada contrincante es de 500 metros, cuando acabe el encuentro el Ganador será llevado a la habitación, mientras el perdedor será llevado al vestíbulo somos 64 personas en el Bloque F con 5 victorias estas en la final.

Naruto: Bien, esto parece fácil.

Shinon: Si más ahora que estos idiotas mostraron su armamento antes del combate.

Naruto: Si, aunque hayamos visto sus armas no quiere decir que tenemos una victoria asegurada.

Shinon: Ja, puede que tengas razón pero al menos es una ventaja.

Un Chico con Cabello lacio Gris, traje militar completo y un chaleco anti-balas blanco llego a donde estaba Shinon.

¿?: Que bien que llegaste a tiempo Shinon.

Shinon: Hola, Spiegel. Lo siento, tuve un problema inesperado, ¿Participarías en el torneo?

Spiegel: No, es una molestia, pero vine para apoyarte, ¿Qué problema tuviste?.

Shinon: Le enseñaba lo básico a un nuevo amigo.

Naruto: Hola, Soy Uzumaki Naruto.

Spiegel: Ehhh…Hola.

Naruto (Con una gran sonrisa y extendiendo la mano): Es un gusto conocer a un amigo de Shinon.

Spiegel: Ehhh….es un placer también (Dándole la mano en gesto de saludo)

Spiegel: ¿Tú también participas?

Naruto: Si.

Shinon: Asegúrate de ganar, que quiero enfrentarte.

Naruto: Si, daré lo mejor de mí para llegar a la final.

Una vos anuncio que las eliminatorias de la tercer Bullet of Bullet están por comenzar, rápidamente unos jugadores se emocionaron y comenzaron a disparar al techo como locos.

Naruto: Bien, estoy listo.

Shinon: Yo también.

La tele transportación comenzó, Naruto y Shinon fueron Transportados a la zona de combate, la zona de combate en la que se encontraba Naruto era como una entrada a un templo.

Naruto: [Rayos, que lugar tan increíble me pregunto si….] (Comenzaron a dispararle a Naruto) AHH…Rayos debo de escarpar (Naruto fue a un pilar para cubrirse) a esto se refería Shinon.

_Flash Back _

_**Shinon: **__el objetivo del juego es sobrevivir a las partidas y derrotar a los otros jugadores._

_**Naruto: **__con estas armas será pan comido._

_**Shinon: **__No mucho, todos los personajes tienen la habilidad de predecir los disparos._

_**Naruto: **__¿Entonces como podremos vencerlos?_

_**Shinon: **__Disparándole, tener suerte y gran habilidad._

_Fin Flash Back_

Naruto: Bien, es hora de poner mi entrenamiento Ninja y Militar a prueba.

Naruto salió de la cobertura y comenzó a dispararle con su carabina a su contrincante.

Jugador Blake: [Este tipo no se andará con rodeos]

Blake salió también para derrotar a Naruto, a los 5 segundos ambos volvieron a entrar en la cobertura.

Naruto: Re-cargar el arma es más difícil de lo que parece…..[Estoy Listo ahora debo observar el entorno…Ese pilar parece ser un gran lugar para poder posicionarme]

Con el plan pensado, Naruto fue al otro pilar mientras disparaba al contrincante para que no se diera cuenta del cambio del lugar.

Jugador Blake: [Es mi turno]HAAAA (Blake salió de la cobertura y comenzó a dispararle al pilar donde supuestamente estaba Naruto)

Al ver que el contrincante se dirigía hacia el pilar donde estaba antes, Naruto dio la vuelta lentamente al pilar de modo que se mantenía oculto.

Jugador Blake (en el Pilar donde antes estaba Naruto): [Esta del otro lado cuando menos se lo espere lo matare….AHORA]HAA…¿Qué donde esta?

Naruto vio su oportunidad y disparo hacia el contrincante derrotándolo.

Jugador Blake: [¿Cómo?...la última vez que disparo seguro era una distracción para cambiar de cobertura, solo era esperar a mi reacción para derrotarme]

Narrador: GAME OVER, Ganador: Naruto.

Naruto: ¡BIEN GANE! (La transportación se volvió a activar, llevando a Naruto a la habitación de los ganadores)

Shinon: Veo que todavía sigues en la competencia.

Naruto (Sonriendo): Si, por su puesto.

Shinon: Te estás emocionando demasiado, es solo una victoria, un quedan varias rondas así que atento.

Computadora Central: Atención la ronda siguiente comienza en 10.

Computadora Central: 9.

Naruto: Ya comienza la siguiente ronda.

Computadora Central: 8.

Computadora Central: 7.

Shinon: Te deseo suerte, Naruto.

Computadora Central: 6.

Computadora Central: 5.

Naruto (Sonriendo Enormemente): Gracias, tu también.

Computadora Central: 4.

Computadora Central: 3.

Shinon: Esto es solo el inicio del torneo.

Computadora Central: 2.

Computadora Central: 1.

Comienzo de la Segunda Ronda

Naruto: hmm…..Ahora a ocultarse (se subió encima de un árbol)

Jugador Jam (Caminando debajo del árbol donde se encontraba Naruto): Creí oírlo por aquí.

Naruto: [¿Cómo es posible que estuviera tan cerca?, pero aun asi es mi oportunidad, creo que debo lanzarle una Shuriken y después rematarlo con la pistola]

Jugador Jam: Creo que se habrá ido por ahí (Caminando lentamente preparado para cualquier ataque).

Naruto: [Bien aquí voy] (La rama en donde estaba Naruto se había roto, haciendo que cayera detrás del rival) AHHH

Jugador Jam: AHÍ ESTAS! (Comenzó a dispararle y 3 balas lograron impactar en Naruto)

Naruto: Que Dolor, HAAA (Lanzando una Shuriken impactando en el rival)

Jugador Jam (Ocultándose detrás de un árbol): Ha…. Pagaras por eso.

Naruto (detrás del árbol, vio su barra de vida y había caído): [Mi barra de vida, esto es a lo que se refería Shinon, debo de cuidarme más]

Jugador Jam: Ahora ¿donde estas? (Salió de la cobertura apuntando a varios árboles)

Naruto: (Con pistola en mano) es ahora o nunca (Salió del lado contrario de donde apuntaba el rival y Disparo 3 veces dando impacto a Jam)

Jugador Jam: Rayos, toma esto (Disparo su Rifle de Asalto y Naruto fue hacia otro árbol)

Naruto: [HAA, Me dio de nuevo en la pierna]

Jugador Jam: Te tengo.

Naruto: ¡TOMA ESTO!(Saco 2 Shurikens y la pistola, lanzo las Shurikens como distracción y ataco con la pistola para rematarlo)

Las Shurikens dieron en las piernas inmovilizándolo y lo termino con la pistola.

Narrador: GAME OVER, Ganador: Naruto.

Naruto volvió a la habitación de los ganadores y Shinon lo estaba esperando.

Shinon: Buen trabajo Naruto, fue una buena estrategia de combate cercano.

Naruto: Gracias, espero seguir haciéndolo haci de bien en las demás rondas.

Pasaba el tiempo, continuaron las Rondas continuo el combate, tanto Naruto como Shinon daban una gran batalla, podría decirse que eran los mejores, ambos se creían invencibles, pero como toda gran amistad, temprano tiene un gran combate.

Computadora Central: Ronda Final Naruto Vs Shinon.

Naruto: Bueno Shinon, parece que nos enfrentaremos.

Shinon (Con una sonrisa desafiante): Que seamos amigos no quiere decir que me contendré.

Naruto (Sonriendo): Yo tampoco me contendré [Debo encontrar una estrategia para vencer a Shinon lo único que me salvaría es que ella falle disparos pero ¿cómo?].

_Flash Back_

_**Naruto: **__¿Cómo funciona ese círculo que se mueve mucho?_

_**Shinon: **__Respira y relájate, el circulo aumentara y se moverá mientras los latidos de tu corazón se aceleren_

_**Naruto: **__Ok, (Naruto Respiro profundo, relajo su cuerpo y disparo dando unos centímetros desviado del centro)_

_**Shinon: **__Nada mal._

_**Naruto: **__Gracias._

_**Shinon: **__Te daré un consejo, para vencer a un jugador con francotirador, dale miedo, el no sabrá que hacer y fallara los disparos._

_**Naruto: **__Gracias, lo aprovechare._

_Fin Flash Back_

Naruto: [Miedo eh, tratare de usar esa táctica]

Naruto y Shinon habían sido transportados a lo que parecía ser un puente.

Shinon: [Bien ahora debo posicionarme en un lugar donde Naruto no me vea y pueda derrotarlo] (Vio un autobús y subió a él para poder apuntar)

Shinon comenzó a observar el ambiente, recorrió todas las coberturas posibles, donde solo había vehículos, no se esperaba que Naruto apareciera detrás del vehículo de enfrente.

Shinon: [Ahí estas, pero…..que rayos!, ¿Porque camina tan lento?, no importa debo a….ca…..ba…..rlo, ¡Muévete más rápido!, se está confiando, es una trampa, no va a ganar, no…..lo…..hará…MUEVETE MAS RAPIDO] (Naruto se detuvo y el circulo de puntería de Shinon comenzó a moverse como loco Shinon está desesperada, su instinto hiso que disparara pero fallaba) *Disparo* ¡MUEVETE MAS! *Disparo* ¡NO ME DEJES GANAR! *Disparo, Disparo, Disparo, Disparo* ¡Pagaras por eso Naruto!

Shinon Desesperada fue hacia Naruto

Shinon (Tono: Desesperada y asustada): NARUTO! CREI QUE ERAS MI AMIGO PORQUE NO TE MUEVES!

Naruto: Estrategia, era para que te quedaras sin munición.

Shinon: Creí que este sería un encuentro más serio!

Naruto (Tono: Triste): Lo es pero….

Shinon: ¡¿Pero qué?! Acaso crees que porque mi ilusión es ganara este torneo, me dejarías ganar para poder ser feliz, ¡DEBO SER FUERTE Y QUIERO ENFRENTARTE DE TAL MANERA QUE ME HAGA MAS FUERTE!

Naruto saco una Kunai y le propuso lo mismo que Kirito le dijo a Shinon pero la conversación y el resultado será un poquito diferente.

Shinon: Estas loco mi **Hecate **tiene una gran puntería a esta distancia así que tengo el triunfo asegurado.

Naruto: Veremos eso.

Shinon: [No puede ganar, la bascula esta a mi favor….¿Tendrá un plan?, para derrotarlo le daré en la pierna izquierda]

Naruto lanzo la Kunai al cielo, claro el también tenía una en mano, tan rápido como toco el suelo Shinon disparo, Naruto hábilmente lanzo la Kunai desviando el disparo.

Shinon: (Retrocediendo) ¡IMPOSIBLE!

Naruto: (Naruto con su pistola en mano corrió hacia Shinon)

Shinon: (Sacaba su pistola pero cuando apenas la saco Naruto la agarro de la parte baja de espalda y apunto hacia ella) [¿Cómo es posible que sea tan fuerte?] (Tímidamente) Naruto, dime ¿Por qué eres tan fuerte?

Naruto: No es fuerza es habilidad.

Shinon (Tono: tímido): Mientes, ¡Mientes!, Nunca nadie había podido impactar de esa manera un disparo de mi **Hécate, **¿Cómo pudiste hacerlo?

Naruto (Tono: triste): He perdido muchos amigos por lanzar mis Kunais de una manera equivocada y desde entonces había entrenado para lanzarla bien y lo que viste es el resultado de un gran entrenamiento.

Shinon: (Sintió compasión por Naruto al oír su historia, claro no tenía idea de que hablaba pero por su tono parecía ser verdad, así que suavemente llevo su mano izquierda hacia la cara de Naruto, Naruto la observo, y se besaron duro 2 segundos)

Jugadores de la sala de espera: AWWW, QUE BONITO.

Naruto: Lo siento pero tengo que ganar.

Shinon: Lo sé, haz lo que debas.

Naruto: (Disparo derrotándola y nombrándolo ganador)

2 Horas después

Cafetería Cercana

Naruto: Gracias por pasarme tu correo electrónico.

Shinon: De nada, ahora que somos amigos podemos comunicarnos más.

Naruto: Si, nos vemos (Naruto se desconecto)

Mundo Real: Konoha

Naruto: Rayos pero que increíble Videojuego (Vio el Reloj y observo que eran las 10 PM) Hora de dormir.

Naruto y Shinon se encontrarían más y en la siguiente Ronda del torneo pasarían muchas cosas juntos.

Mundo Real: Casa de Shinon

Shinon: (acostada en su cama) Naruto, ojala te conozca en la vida real muy pronto.

Mundo Real: Konoha

Naruto: (acostado en su cama) Shinon, eres una chica increíble.

Naruto y Shinon, este es el inicio de un largo camino, la historia será un poco larga, se atrasara, les pasaran cosas a Naruto por usar aparatos del exterior del muro en Konoha, pero eso no importa seguirá haciéndolo hasta que muera.

FIN

Gracias por Leer este episodio, espero les haya gustado, dejen sus Reviews.

n.n


	3. T1: Viendote Realmente, ¿Cual Muro?

Naruto: El Muro

De ninguna manera tengo que ver con el anime Naruto, ni con Sword Art Online (No lo cree, No soy Dueño y Esta historia no afecta en nada los 2 animes)

Espero les este gustando este anime...Que pendejo estoy...perdon quise decir Fic n.n, y si, a veces habrá buenos y malos capítulos (Malos Títulos), pero no dejare que eso me desanime seguiré trabajando en mis Fic con una Gran Sonrisa :D y hare este fic lo mejor posible n.n

Capitulo 3: Viéndote Realmente, ¿Cual Muro?

Sábado

Naruto había despertado después de una larga noche de sueño y un gran día de Juego, fue a su cocina, preparo un Cereal con Leche de desayuno.

Naruto: [Shinon, guau no sabía que el beso se sentiría tan real (Mejillas Rojas) ojala la vuelva a ver]

Tras terminar de desayunar, se puso su ropa Normal y se disponía a salir.

Naruto: [hmm…..Veré si está conectada para charlar un momento] (se dio media vuelta y se fue a la computadora, la encendió, se sentó y activo su correo) a ver veamos…ha si está.

Casa de Shinon.

Shinon: (Revisando la computadora, vio que el usuario: UzumakiHokague (Es un correo falso no se me ocurrió otro XD) estaba llamándola por Skype (lo siento no se me ocurrió otro nombre, NO ES PATROCINIO NI NADA)) [Naruto, es hora de ver tu rostro] (Acepto la invitación y la pantalla se comenzó a cargar)

Konoha: Casa de Naruto

Naruto: (La pantalla se termino de cargar y Naruto vio a una chica con el mismo pelo de Shinon pero color negro, unos lentes parecidos a una secretaria la carcasa era muy delgada de plata y unos ojos negros, contrario a lo que vio en el juego GGO y con una gran sonrisa le dijo) Hola, Shinon.

Casa de Shinon

Shinon: (Vio en su pantalla un Chico rubio con ojos azules, pelos parados, exactamente como su avatar en el Juego, tímidamente le respondio) Hola, Naruto

Naruto: Es bueno verte en la vida real.

Shinon: ehm…Gracias….igualmente.

Naruto: ¿Que haces?

Shinon: Nada solo disfruto del fin de semana.

Naruto: Al menos tu puedes, yo tengo que trabajar.

Shinon: ¿Qué mal?, ¿Qué tipo de trabajo?

Naruto: (Saco una Shuriken) Soy un ninja de Konoha y debo hacer misiones para protegerla, y por eso esta banda me indica como ninja de Konoha, de que aldea eres.

Shinon: [Se volvió loco, pero, esa Shuriken que pasara] eh….no sé de qué estás hablando, no soy de ninguna aldea soy de ciudad, espera, deja investigo de donde eres, porque esa Ciudad no la conozco.

Naruto: (con una cara de cuestionamiento) ¿No conoces Konoha? ¿La aldea escondida entre las hojas?

Shinon: No…..(Tras una rápida búsqueda en internet, se sorprendió al ver información del Muro)…¿Qué es esto?

Naruto: ¿Qué qué pasa?

Shinon: estas dentro de El Muro.

Naruto: El Muro ¿cual muro?

Shinon: ok, te sorprenderás al oír esto pero bueno tendré que contártelo

Shinon: Hace 1000 años había 6 Continentes, América, Europa, Asia, Oceanía, África y Shimara (Si lose es inventado es que no se me ocurrió otro nombre n.n' Acepto sugerencias) en Shimara habitaban varias aldeas Ninja con un gran poder, que al ser peligrosos decidieron aislarlos del resto del mundo, los Ninjas aceptaron, al haber Ninjas peligrosos decidieron aceptar para proteger el mundo, tras 500 años de construcción el muro había sido finalizado, con ayuda de los ninjas lograron sellarlo de tal manera que fuera indestructible, pero no los dejaron aislados del resto del mundo, hoy en día, permiten incursiones para llevar cosas del mundo exterior para que puedan prosperar, además de construcciones de puertas y Ninjas especializados protegen el mundo exterior.

Naruto: (Con una gran sorpresa, no sabía que decir todo le daba vueltas, toda su vida vivió aislado del resto del mundo) eh…..o sea que…..estoy en un muro…..no se…que pensar.

Shinon: (al ver el rostro de su amigo sintió pena) Lo siento Naruto, quisiera hacer algo para hacerte sentir mejor.

Naruto: No te preocupes, pero al menos puedo hablar contigo y conocerte eso me alegra mucho.

Shinon: a mí también.

Naruto: sabes faltan 30 minutos para ir a una misión asi que en lo que pasa el tiempo, quiero seguir platicando contigo, conozcámonos mejor.

Shinon: Claro, no me molesta.

Naruto y Shinon pasaron 20 minutos, después de platicar Naruto y Shinon se despidieron, Naruto muy pensativo fue con Lady Tsunade para ver las misiones, aunque careciera de aparatos tecnológicos comenzó a entenderle a la computadora, también con ayuda de Shinon que le dio consejos para ir en internet.

Calle central de Konoha

Naruto: Ojala me toque una misión de clase A o S. (Ya ni el mismo se lo creía, lo único que quería era hacer una misión para que Tsunade no lo moleste y terminar rápido para volver a jugar con Shinon).

Oficina de Lady Tsunade

Shikamaru, Hinata, Kiba, Neiji y Sakura estaban ahí.

Naruto: (Entro con su habitual Sonrisa) Hola Tsunade, ¿Qué misiones hay para mi?

Lady Tsunade: dejame ver…

Shikamaru: Hola Naruto.

Naruto: Hola Shikamaru.

Hinata: Hola Naruto.

Naruto: Hola Hinata.

Kiba: ¿Qué pasa Naruto?

Naruto: Nada, aquí feliz de la vida

Neji: ¿Qué tal?

Naruto: Hola Neji, tan amigable como siempre

Sakura: Holi.

Naruto: Hola Sakura.

Hinata: Que fresa Sakura.

Naruto: [En estos días Hinata se está volviendo un poco loca, está cambiando, no sé qué le pasa, me agradaba mas antes]

Lady Tsunade: Una Misión Clase D, buscar un gato perdido.

Naruto: (Sonriendo) ok, gracias

Lady Tsunade: NO QUIERO QUE….¿Que dijiste?

Naruto: dije, OK, Gracias.

La reacción de Naruto no era normal era obvio que algo pasaba, normalmente el haría una rabieta aun siendo mayor y maduro las hacia pero, aceptar una misión así como si nada, eso no era normal en Naruto, por lo que todos se sorprendieron cuando se fue a hacer la misión.

Hinata: ¿Qué paso? Naruto no es así.

Lady Tsunade: No lose pero, al menos podre descansar de sus rabietas un día, pero, cuando tenga una misión clas hará lo imposible para poder participaras, ya lo veras.

Sakura: Parecía más feliz de lo Normal.

Shikamaru: Si, algo le pasa, aunque es agradable oír silencio.

Neji: …Es demasiado…..silencio.

Kiba: AHH, ¡No puedo soportar tanto silencio!

Mientras tanto en un parque cercano a la casa de Shinon, Shinon y su amigo estaban en los columpios.

Shinon: Debiste de haber participado, fue muy divertido.

Spiegel: No, esos torneos son pérdida de tiempo.

Shinon: Es una gran experiencia jugar esos torneos.

Spiegel: ¿Porque?

Shinon: hay cosas inesperadas.

Spiegel: ¿Cómo qué?

Shinon: las habilidades de los jugadores y Jugadoras, como Naruto.

Spiegel: (Un poco celoso) ¿Por qué besaste a Naruto?

Shinon: Me dio pena oír su historia y además era agradable.

Spiegel: ¿Pero estas enamorada de ese chico?

Shinon: No lo sé, yo…. Estoy confundida.

Spiegel: Shinon….debo….[Vamos debo decírselo, o si no me arrepentiré]...Decirte….algo.

Shinon: ¿Que?

Spiegel: Te quiero mucho, y quiero pedirte que por favor, SE MI NOVIA.

Shinon: (Sorprendida de ver como su amigo reacciono, por una parte, ella lo quería mucho, pero, desde el beso que tuvo con Naruto, no se lo quita de la mente)…este yo…

Spiegel: Di que si.

Shinon: Lo siento…pero…es que…..Naruto.

Spiegel: Necesitas tiempo para aclarar tus emociones.

Shinon: Lo siento, se que hemos sido amigos por un tiempo pero, fue mucho tiempo y gracias por entenderlo.

Spiegel: Te esperare.

Shinon: La respuesta quizás no te guste.

Spiegel: Aun así espero tu respuesta.

Shinon: Gracias.

Konoha

Naruto termino su misión y entreno durante 2 horas y Media no quería perder forma por jugar videojuegos.

Naruto: Ya entrene, ahora a casa [¿Porque desde que Jugué GGO mi vista es más rápida? Vi las Kunays y Shurikens más lentas, le preguntare a Shinon].

Hinata: Naruto, hola, ¿Qué haces?

Naruto: Hola, Hinata, [Rápido que quiero hablar con Shinon].

Hinata: ¿Qué te pasa? estas demasiado feliz.

Naruto: Ehh..si, o veo nada de malo.

Hinata: Yo sí, muchas cosas.

Naruto: ¿Cómo cuales?

Hinata: Es demasiado Silencio, No es muy cómodo cuando no eres tú, normalmente eres demasiado histriónico.

Shino: Si, estas demasiado, silencioso.

Naruto: (Enojado al oir los comentarios de ellos) No entiendo, no les agradaba como era antes, pero, ahora que estoy callado y sin meterme en problemas se quejan de esta manera.

Kiba: Naruto, En serio nos preocupas.

Naruto: Pues, no puedo contradecirles, pero tampoco puedo decirles cosas de mi tiempo libre, además es mi asunto.

Hinata: (agarrando el cuello de la ropa de Naruto y agitándolo) NARUTO, VUELVE A SER HISTRIONICO.

Naruto: Hinata! (Logrando salir de ese agarre y enojado), ustedes también cambiaron, Kiba se está volviendo Felino, Shino es muy depresivo casi un emo, y Hinata te estás volviendo una loca total, me agradabas mas antes siendo tímida, pero, ahora estás loca.

Todos se sorprendieron al oir el comentario de su amigo, no podían moverse y en un segundo se fue muy rápido a su casa, y enojado fue a golpear su almohada.

Naruto: Todos están cambiando, ya no son lo que eran antes, que hare.

Computadora de Naruto: ¿La almohada te insulto?

Naruto: (Vio en su computadora a Shinon preocupada)eh…No….,es complicado.

Shinon: Cuéntame.

Naruto: Espera, ¿Qué no estaba apagada?

Shinon: No, la dejaste prendida, pero por la luz no te preocupes, tiene una carga ahorradora y de mayor provecho por lo que si gastas 10 Yens en luz al día, con eso, Gastas 1 Yen al Dia en Luz.

Naruto: ahora que lo dices, cuando vine el medidor de Luz estaba un poco elevado, pero menos que los demás.

Shinon: si, pero, cuéntame, ¿Qué ocurre, porque le pegas a una inocente almohada?

Naruto: Lo siento almohada.

Shinon: Besa a la almohada para disculparte (en tono burlón).

Naruto: Ok, Muak (Beso a la almohada), Mejor.

Shinon: ok, ahora dime.

Naruto se sentó y le conto el problema a Shinon, a lo que ella le ayudo un poco por lo que mejoro en estado emocional.

Naruto: Gracias Shinon.

Shinon: de nada, ahora….. ¿Jugamos GGO?

Naruto: ehh….SI.

Naruto conecto su NerveGear y comenzó a Jugar GGO.

Zona de Transporte de GGO.

Naruto: ahora, ¿que hacemos?

Shinon: La expansión de "Los Robots Renegados" está ya en juego, asi que, vamos a hacer misiones.

Naruto: ok, ¿donde es?

Shinon: Por aquí (señalando un camino).

Shinon aprovechando la caminata con Naruto decidió conocerlo más, ya conocían sus pasados obscuros, sus soledades, eran casi como gemelos, pero Naruto era más alegre e histriónico y Shinon un poco seria pero aun con eso se querían de sobre manera.

Shinon: Naruto, dime, ¿Por qué eres tan alegre?

Naruto: Pues…..No lose siempre eh sido así.

Shinon: hmm…..Quisiera ser tan alegre como tu.

Naruto: Te puedo ayudar con eso, aunque estemos separados, podremos estar cerca con la computadora.

Shinon: Gracias, Naruto.

Naruto:…oye, tu amigo de ayer, no se veía muy feliz de conocerme.

Shinon: Estaba celoso.

Naruto (Con vergüenza): ¿Es….tu…..Novio?

Shinon: No, como dijiste es un amigo, hemos sido amigos mucho tiempo y lo considero mi hermano.

Naruto: ah…..Pues….entiendo, creo.

Shinon: Descuida.

Naruto: Ha y lo del beso, (Sonrojado y rascándose la nariz haciéndolo notar vergüenza) ¿No estas furica?

Shinon: (Comenzó a Sonrojarse)eh…No, después de todo, yo fui quien te beso.

Naruto: (Sorprendido por lo que dijo, es la primera vez que una chica que recién conocía lo besaba, aparte que no le absorbiera el Chakra) eh…..esto fue un poco nuevo para mí.

Shinon: (por lo que oyó de la historia de Naruto no era nada popular con las chicas) también para mi.

Naruto: [Tengo mucha muni…..oh oh, necesito munición] eh Shinon (deteniéndose)

Shinon: (Volteo, y vio a Naruto) ¿Qué pasa?

Naruto: Necesito munición.

Shinon: hm….yo también….además debo conseguir mejor equipo para el torneo para clasificar en el torneo de GGO.

Naruto: ¿Cuántos son?

Shinon: Son 4 torneos de Clasificatoria, durante 2 semanas Sábado y Domingo, pero ayer fue un torneo especial para que entre más gente a la siguiente BoB.

Naruto: ¿Participaras en el de hoy?

Shinon: Pensaba hacerlo…..

Naruto (Alegremente): (Llevándola a rastras) Pues qué esperas, vamos, te registras y vamos por munición para después volver.

Shinon acepto la oferta de Naruto con mucha prisa consiguieron la munición y Naruto consiguió nuevo equipo, unos binoculares y una retina con visión nocturna.

Fuera de la Tienda de equipo.

Naruto: Esta retina será muy útil.

Shinon: Si, ahora que tenemos el equipo y munición vamos hacia la zona de registro.

Naruto: ¡La moto! Me quedan 150,000 cuesta 25,000 la renta de la moto, ahora ¡VAMOS! (Agarrando la mano de Shinon y de nuevo subiendo en la Moto)

Naruto: HAAA, YA JU, VOY A AHORRAR PARA CONSEGUIR UNA DE ESTAS MOTOS. (Conduciendo la moto muy contento)

Shinon: Cuesta 2,000,000 de créditos.

Naruto: Genial me faltan 1,875,000 de créditos, no estoy cerca pero, peor es nada. (Evadiendo 1 Hummer y acelerando)

Shinon: Pues se te da bien, pareciera que supieras conducir una de verdad.

Naruto: La verdad, No, pero no perdía nada con intentarlo.

Shinon: jaja, eres un loquillo.

Naruto y Shinon llegaron a la zona, Shinon se volvió a inscribir.

Naruto: Lista, ahora vamos.

Shinon: si, es donde mismo.

Shinon y Naruto caminaron a la sala de espera y notaron que varios jugadores con mirada de malicia.

Naruto: ¿Por qué nos miran así?

Jugador 6: Hey Chico, te ganaste un buen premio (Levantándole el dedo pulgar).

Naruto: Gracias, signifique lo que signifique.

Shinon: Nos vieron en el torneo de ayer.

Naruto: haa…..y el premio seria….que una Chica atractiva y especial me besara.

Shinon (Con ternura y timidez): (Volteo a ver a Naruto y su cara se puso Roja) Naruto, me avergüenzas (Tocándole el hombro derecho, ambos se echaron a reír).

Llegaron a la sala de espera, Shinon fue a cambiarse y Naruto fue a hacer guardia.

Shinon: (Saliendo de la zona de cambios) Lista, ahora vámonos

Naruto: Si.

Caminaron Juntos y llegaron a la zona de espera.

Computadora Central: Gracias por la espera, ahora serán transportados a la zona de combate.

Naruto: (Sonrojado) Suerte, Shinon.

Shinon: (Sonrojada) Gracias, Naruto.

Con esto Shinon fue transportada a la zona de combate, durante el resto del día Naruto vio como Shinon Triunfaba sobre sus rivales y la vio obtener la gloria en el torneo de clasificación.

Fuente de la ciudad Principal de GGO

Naruto y Shinon se encontraban sentados al borde de la fuente platicando y tomando una bebida fría.

Naruto: Eres una buena, soldado Shinon.

Shinon: Gracias, tu también, para ser un ninja.

Naruto: Gracias, muchas habilidades me son muy útiles.

Shinon: ¿Quisieras…..enseñarme…..unos movimientos?

Naruto: Si, claro con gusto, si….

Shinon: ¿Si, que?

Naruto: Me besas de nuevo.

Shinon: (Se puso más roja que un tomate, pensando) [Que lo bese, pero, apenas lo conozco, aunque sus labios, me están hipnotizados, me piden besarlos]

Naruto: Jaja, era bro…(Shinon tomo el cuello de Naruto y lo volvió a besar) [Esto…Que me pasa…Me gustaba Sakura aunque nunca saldríamos pero, Shinon…..sus Ojos….son muy hermosos y sus labios me piden que no los suelte, su olor aunque falso me dice "Ya eres mio"] (Asi estuvieron un corto tiempo jugando con sus labios)

Shinon (Coquetamente): (se detuvo y le dijo en el oído) Ahora, ¿enséñame unas técnicas?

Naruto (suavemente y calmado): Ok.

Shinon y Naruto fueron a entrenar.

2 Horas después, 23:00 pm hora de desconexión.

Naruto: Adiós, Shinon.

Shinon: Adiós, Naruto.

Naruto apago la computadora bien, cerro la habitación secreta y se fue a dormir.

Naruto: (Mirando al techo) [Gracias, Trabajador del barco por usted conocí a Shinon y Computadora contigo pude conocer a Shinon]

Casa de Shinon

Shinon: (Mirando al Techo) [Naruto, espero nos veamos realmente, mis labios desean abrazar los tuyos]

Naruto no sabía lo que le espera pero, siempre que este con Shinon, será feliz.

El equipo conformado por Kiba, Hinata y Shino le contaron lo que paso a sus amigos en un restaurant.

Shikamaru: Que raro, ¿Naruto actuando asi?

Sakura: si, es difícil de creer, el siempre ha respetado a Hinata.

Hinata: No puedo creer que el actuara así.

Neji: Por como actuaron no me sorprende.

Ten-Ten: No debieron emboscarlo así.

Chouji: aunque tampoco debió actuar así.

Kiba: ¿Que pasara con él?

Todos sus amigos se extrañaban por el comportamiento en un solo día, sabían que no sería el único día de su comportamiento tan extraño.

La relación de Naruto y Shinon con el tiempo se hara mas fuerte, pero solo los episodios lo diran.

Fin

Gracias por leer, por favor dejen sus reviews, espero les haya gustado.


	4. T1: ¿Bailamos? , Comienza el Torneo BoB

Naruto: El Muro

De ninguna manera tengo que ver con el anime Naruto, ni con Sword Art Online (No lo cree, No soy Dueño y Esta historia no afecta en nada los 2 animes)

Si ya se, mendigo titulo tan pirateado de la película, pero, no se me ocurrió otro nombre.

Capitulo 4: ¿Bailamos?, El Torneo Empieza

Konoha

Naruto no podía sacarse de la mente el rostro de Shinon mientras ella lo besaba, su sueño, sus sentidos no podían dejar de sentir la piel de suave de Shinon, oler su perfume ficticio tan real, ver su rostro con tal cercanía, saborear la dulce miel de sus labios y oír su coqueta y dulce voz. (Ok, no sé qué pedo acabo de escribir, ahora me estoy asustando un chorro por lo que acabo de poner) Muy cansado del día largo que tuvo se puso a dormir y sus sueños no le quitaron a Shinon de la cabeza.

Sueño de Naruto

_Shinon: Naruto, la cena esta lista._

_Naruto despierta en una casa extraña no era de él, se levanta y camina hacia la cocina, ve a Shinon con su camisa puesta y unos shorts naranjas._

_Shinon: Al fin despertaste._

_Naruto: si._

_Shinon: Siéntate, el desayuno está listo._

_Naruto muy obediente se sentó y no dejaba de ver el rostro de Shinon como sus ojos brillaban al ver la luz del sol reflejándose en ellos._

_Shinon: (Noto que Naruto no paraba de verla) ¿pasa algo?_

_Naruto: Te ves hermosa cuando el sol brilla en tu rostro._

_Shinon: (Avergonzada y sonrojada) Naruto, gracias._

_Naruto: De nada._

_Shinon: (Con los platos listos llevo su comida y la de Naruto a la mesa) Ten tu comida._

_Naruto: Gracias._

_Shinon: (Se puso en la espalda de Naruto y lo beso en la mejilla)ojala tengas hambre._

_Naruto: Si y mucha (Antes de comer, Desperto)_

Casa de Shinon

Shinon seguía pensando en Naruto

_Sueño de Shinon_

_Naruto en los columpios Naruto sentado y ella sentada encima de él._

_Naruto: ¿Estás segura que no te caes?_

_Shinon: segura, te tengo protegiéndome._

_Naruto: Si._

_Shinon: ¿Cuándo vuelves a Konoha?_

_Naruto: Nunca._

_Shinon: ¿Porque?_

_Naruto puso a Shinon en el columpio se inclino y le dijo._

_Naruto: Shinon, quiero pasar mi vida contigo y aunque somos jóvenes quiero que en el futuro seamos esposos._

_Naruto le mostro un pequeño anillo, Shinon apunto de aceptar, Despertó._

Konoha

Naruto: ¿Qué sueño tan loco?

Casa de Shinon

Shinon: no quería despertar.

Konoha

Naruto caminaba por su aldea tranquilo sin molestar a nadie, iba a realizar una misión, no esperaba mucho, después de todo, no ha habido muchas misiones A, S o SS, desde que Pain y sus secuaces murieron.

Naruto: [Shinon, ya terminare esto y me iré contigo a Jugar, no puedo esperar]

Sakura: Naruto.

Naruto volteo y vio la Sakura acercarse.

Neji: (oculto en un callejón cercano) ¿Crees que este plan funcione?

Rock-Lee: Si, tranquilo solo espera, Naruto no se resiste a Sakura, ella sabrá que le pasa.

Ten-Ten: Ojala.

Hinata (Preocupada por la eficiencia de la misión): (En otro callejón) ¿Seguros que esto es necesario?

Kiba: Si.

Shino: Si, averiguamos porque Naruto actúa así podremos ayudarlo.

Para resumirlo todos los demás equipos estaban esperando a las reacciones de Naruto, excepto los Maestros que estaban en una misión especial.

Sakura: Naruto, sabes pensé en ir al cine, ¿quieres venir? puedes considerarlo una Cita [Ojala esto funcione]

Naruto: No, gracias ya tengo planes.

Sakura: Podríamos ver….¡¿QUE?!

Todos se sorprendieron al oír a Naruto rechazar a Sakura, Hinata no ella no quería que lo hiciera, aunque él le hablara como le hablo antes.

Naruto: Nos vemos (Dio media vuelta y se fue)

Cuando se había perdido de vista, todos se reunieron, para recopilar lo que paso.

Shikamaru: Ok, esto estuvo raro, Naruto, no es asi, algo le pasa.

Neji: Si, no lo conociera, diría que se enamoro de otra Chica.

Hinata: MAS TE VALE, BROMEAR.

Kiba: (Susurrando a Shino, Rock e Ino) Naruto tenía razón Hinata se está volviendo más loca.

Hinata: ¿Qué DIJISTE?

Kiba (Con miedo): NADA

Con Naruto

Naruto: Gracias, Lady Tsunade, lo comprendo.

Tsunade: Normalmente quiere misiones, cuando no hay nada se enoja, ahora que no hay nada está tranquilo.

Naruto salió feliz de la vida, como si nada.

Naruto: [Hoy es la final del Torneo GGO dentro de 5 Horas, ¿Shinon estará conectada?] (Dio la vuelta para llegar a la calle de su casa) [Ahí está, tan cerca y tan lejos Shinon, ya llego, más temprano de lo usual]

Shikamaru: Naruto.

Naruto: (Se volteo y vio que su amigo lo llamaba) Hola, Shikamaru, ¿Qué pasa?

Shikamaru: Nada, sabes, muchos están preocupados por tu estado emocional, en estos 2 días, cambiaste un poco.

Naruto: No me pasa nada.

Shikamaru: ok, como sea, ¿quieres ir a Ichiaku?

Naruto: Si, claro.

Naruto y Shikamaru fueron a comer, el Señor había visto poco a Naruto, claro lo veía en las mañanas, pero ya en la tarde y noche no, Naruto comió todo lo que pudo, ya hace mucho no comía en Ichiaku.

Naruto: (Termino de comer, agradeció la comida) Gracias por la comida, estuvo delisiosa. (Se fue a casa)

Parque cercano a la casa de Shinon

Shinon se encontraba disfrutando del día, hasta que tuviera que conectarse pues iba a mejorar, para su desgracia una conocida suya que no le agrada mucho, también juega GGO y vive cerca de ella, fue a hablarle.

Kara: Hola, Shinon.

Shinon: (Volteo para ver que su conocida le estaba hablando) Hola, Kara.

Kara: Shinon, Noto que ya tienes novio, ¿Cómo se llama?

Shinon (Avergonzada): (Moviendo las manos de derecha a izquierda) Este…no….no…tengo novio.

Kara: Entonces, ¿Por qué te vi besar a un chico, en una fuente de GGO?

Shinon (Cuestionando y avergonzada): ¿Cómo sabes de eso?

Kara: Olvidas que yo también juego GGO, te vi cuando iba a buscar a unos jugadores.

Shinon: Eto…..

Kara: (se volteo para ir a su casa, se detuvo unos instantes y le dijo) ¿Crees que se enamorara de unas asesina? (Con esto se fue)

Shinon: (Impactada por lo que Kara le dijo) [Tiene razón, Naruto no sabe que mate a una persona, ahora, ¿Qué voy a hacer?] (Se sentó en los columpios muy preocupada con las manos en la cabeza) [Si le digo a Naruto me dejara de hablar, lo mejor será no decirle]

Konoha

Naruto termino una Hora de entrenamiento, sus habilidades al lanzar Kunays y Shurikens mejoraron más rápido, sus reflejos estaban en aumento, su percepción visual estaba en aumento.

Naruto: (Subiendo las escaleras para llegar a su casa) [Vaya, desde que Juego GGO he obtenido nuevas habilidades además mis habilidades han aumentado] (Llego a casa, Cerro la puerta abrió el cuarto donde tiene la computadora) [Bien, Shinon voy contigo] (Prendió la computadora, se puso su casco NerveGear y se acostó) Iniciar Conexión.

Naruto entro al mundo GGO.

Naruto: [Bien, ahora (Activo el panel de la lista de amigos (Solo tiene a Shinon) para ver si su amiga está conectada)….ah….está conectada] (Le envió un mensaje a Shinon y le respondió rápido)

Mensaje Respuesta de Shinon: "Si, está bien, nos vemos en el lago del Bosque, en la zona Norte de la Ciudad"

Naruto subió a otra moto y llego rápido al bosque, viendo el mapa del bosque, encontró el lago y llego a él.

Naruto: (Observo que no había nadie, vio el reloj y noto que faltaban 5 horas para que el torneo empiece) Shinon, ya llegue.

Shinon salió detrás de un árbol y le dio un saludo amable.

Shinon: Hola, Naruto.

Naruto: Hola, Shinon.

Después de saludarse, fueron al lago, por alguna razón no hay ningún otro jugador.

Naruto: (Sentado al lado del lago) Dime, ¿Cómo está tu día?

Shinon: (Sentada y Abrazando el Brazo derecho de Naruto) No ha estado mal.

Naruto: ¿Porque me llamaste aquí?

Shinon: Me aburrí, te quería abrazar, además quería practicar un poco de baile y necesito un compañero (Esta parte es inventada, es para que la historia tenga más "Emoción", para los que ven el anime, en el Ending aparece Shinon bailando, así va a bailar).

Naruto (Avergonzado): Este…Yo no sé bailar.

Shinon: Te enseño, ven (Se levanto y le dio la mano a Naruto para que se levantara)

Naruto: (Nervioso le dio la mano y Shinon lo levanto)

Shinon: Muy bien primero, hagamos unos estiramientos, que no son necesarios, pero es costumbre.

Naruto siguió los estiramientos de Shinon, recién amanecía en GGO y la luz del lago reflejaba en los ojos de Shinon, Naruto estaba impactado, la figura hermosa de Shinon, el brillo en sus ojos que junto con la luz del lago deslumbraban.

Shinon: (Volteo a ver a Naruto y noto que él no quitaba los ojos de ella) ¿Pasa algo?

Naruto: Eres el Ángel más hermoso del cielo y viniste para mostrarme el verdadero significado de belleza, al ver como tus ojos azules se reflejan en el lago.

Shinon: (Se puso más roja que un Tomate, al oír lo que su amigo le dijo) Naruto, Gracias (Fue a abrazarlo, claro, se conocían desde hace 2 días, su amor podría ser algo pasajero, pero al poner su cabeza en el pecho de él, aun siendo un juego ambos se amaban como si fueran pareja desde hace años)

Naruto: Shinon…..

Shinon: Naruto…

Fueron acercando mas sus labios claro se besaron antes pero este beso estaba siendo total mente diferente, para desgracia de Shinon un reloj sonó haciéndole saber que ya debía practicar, Shinon estaba muy furica por lo del reloj, Naruto también, con esto continuaron con la práctica.

Naruto: (Noto que el traje de Shinon dejaba descubierta unas secciones de su piel) Shinon…

Shinon: sabes puedes decirme Sinon envés de Shinon.

Naruto: Ok.

Shinon: No hay problema, ¿Qué pasa?

Naruto: No me lo tomes a mal, pero ¿No crees que tu traje es un poco atrevido?

Shinon: Si, demasiado, pero es de los pocos que me ayudan ¿acaso estas celosos de que los otros jugadores me vean y traten de coquetearme?

Naruto: Si, demasiado.

Shinon: Tranquilo, Naruto, solo tengo ojos para ti.

Naruto: (Solo podía sonreír) ahora…..vamos a bailar…..

Shinon: Si….si…vamos [Naruto, tu sonrisa me hipnotiza]

Naruto: vamos.

Shinon comenzó a practicar indicándole a Naruto lo que tenía que hacer, ambos con sus trajes de batalla porque estaban más cómodos, se agacho dio un salto, mientras estaba en el aire, elevo sus brazos y las palmas de sus manos se juntaron, sus piernas estaban juntas, con la pierna derecha un poco doblada, dio 2 giros a la derecha y cuando comenzó a aterrizar desdoblo la pierna derecha y aterrizo con la misma, rápidamente mientras estaba en el suelo dio un medio a la izquierda con la pierna izquierda estirada después salto a atrás, cayo cruzando las piernas, pierna derecha enfrente diagonal derecha y pierna izquierda atrás en diagonal derecha, con el brazo diagonal abajo y el brazo izquierdo levantado hacia el cielo.

(Para resumirlo, bailo como en el Ending,

Naruto: Ya lo dijiste

Cesar: Enserio

Naruto: Si

Cesar: Gracias por decírmelo después y hacerme quedar como idiota, en que estaba…. Haaa, si)

Naruto: (Abrió los ojos al ver como esa chica bailo de forma increíble)

Shinon: (Al ver a Naruto le hiso la seña de que hiciera lo mismo)

Naruto hiso lo mismo y fue a Shinon que mantenía su posición.

Shinon: ahora, ponte detrás de mi mirando enfrente (Naruto hiso lo que Shinon le dijo) ahora con tu mano derecha agarra mi mano derecha y con la izquierda agarra la mano izquierda (Naruto muy obediente (Jaja mendigo Naruto lo disfrutas ¿Verdad?, Naruto: Si, Shinon: Yo tambien) hiso lo que Shinon le dijo) ahora bajemos las manos juntos y después agárrame la cintura, pero no te pases.

Naruto: No lo haría, te quiero demasiado como para pensar en esas perversiones.

Shinon: Que amable, (Naruto puso sus manos sobre la cintura de Shinon) ahora movámonos de izquierda a derecha levemente (Comenzaron a moverse de la manera que Shinon le dijo) ahora levántame y ayúdame a dar media vuelta (Naruto la levanto y la ayudo a llegar atrás, ya en el suelo) ahora (Shinon se dio vuelta y cambio de estilo de baile de Ballet a Vals) ahora pon tu mano izquierda en mi cintura y dame tu mano derecha (Con la mano izquierda le sujeto la mano derecha a Naruto, y la izquierda la puso sobre la mano derecha de Naruto y volvieron a bailar)

5 minutos después cambiaron de estilo de baile a baile de salón, Naruto puso sus manos en la cintura de Shinon y Shinon con sus brazos rodeo el cuello de Naruto y puso su cabeza sobre el pecho de Naruto.

Así se la pasaron 2 horas, Shinon le enseño a Naruto unos pasos de baile básico, claro Naruto tomaba el ritmo rápido, pero sus movimientos eran demasiados serios, por lo que Shinon le dio consejos de cómo bailar más libre y sin presión.

Horas y Horas de práctica daban sus frutos, ellos bailaban de una forma increíble.

3 horas para que empiece el torneo, Cafetería.

Naruto: Shinon, sabes que tendremos que enfrentarnos en el torneo, ¿verdad?

Shinon: Si, por eso no quiero que te contengas, da todo, para que mi victoria sea increíble.

Naruto: JA, No creas que me vas a Ganar.

Shinon: Ya lo veremos.

2 horas para que empiece el torneo, Armería.

Naruto: Shinon, ¿cuánta munición necesitamos?

Shinon: La necesaria.

Naruto: Ya has participado en este, torneo antes, ¿Qué tan rudos o rudas son los rivales?

Shinon: Demasiado, habrá muchos jugadores talentosos que atacaran sin piedad.

Naruto: Tienes un plan.

Shinon: Siempre tengo uno.

1 Hora para que empiece el torneo, Sala de descanso.

Naruto: Estoy nervioso y ¿Tu?

Shinon: No, ven sentémonos en una mesa.

Naruto y Shinon se fueron a una mesa para explicarle en qué consiste la ronda principal del BoB.

Shinon: (Sentada en la mesa al lado de Naruto) En esta parte del torneo 30 jugadores aparecerán en el mismo mapa, todos luchan contra todos y el ultimo en sobrevivir pasa a la siguiente ronda, apareceremos en lugares aleatorios pero, habrá una distancia de 1000 metros entre jugadores.

Naruto: Que gran distancia.

Shinon: Ahora que recuerdo los administradores te debieron enviar un correo electrónico con la información de esta ronda.

Naruto: ¿Enserio? (Naruto abrió el menú para revisar su correo electrónico)….ahh, aquí esta.

Shinon: [Es un poco torpe, pero no lo cambiaria, así me gusta] Ten encuentra, un mapa grande de 10 km, habrá diferentes zonas, montañas, bosques y desiertos, comenzara en la tarde para que nadie este en ventaja o desventaja por su equipo o build.

Naruto: sí que es grande.

Shinon: Si.

Naruto: ¿Cómo encontraremos a otros jugadores?

Shinon: Recibiéremos un objeto llamado terminal de rastro satelital, un satélite espía, pasara sobre el mapa en intervalo de 15 minutos entonces nos permitirá ver la ubicación de cada jugador en nuestras terminales.

Naruto: Tu que eres francotiradora, te van a encontrar.

Shinon: 15 minutos es más que suficiente, para matar a un jugador y recubrirme.

Naruto: Tienes todo un plan.

Shinon: Si, claro.

Naruto: Sabes, muchos jugadores se unirán para enfrentar a otros y poder llegar a la final, asi que pensé…..en…..

Shinon: unirnos….hmm…..claro.

Naruto: bien.

Shinon: pero que quede claro, cuando solo quedemos tu y yo, nos enfrentaremos sin piedad.

Naruto: (Sonriendo muy feliz mente) Si, así será

Shinon: Ven vamos (Se levanto de la mesa) debemos ir a la sala de espera, de lo contrario no podremos concentrarnos o inspeccionar nuestro equipo.

Naruto: Vamos.

Naruto y Shinon subieron al elevador para poder ir a la sala de espera.

Shinon: (Puso sus manos en los hombros y se mantuvo cerca de la espalda) Naruto, ¿Qué tanto me quieres?

Naruto: ¿Por qué preguntas?

Shinon: Solo simple pregunta.

Naruto: Te quiero demasiado, desde te conocí, cambiaste mi vida, eres demasiado especial para dejarte sola, es algo que nunca hare.

Shinon: Gracias, Naruto (Lo beso en la mejilla)

Pasaron 10 segundos y llegaron al piso de la sala de espera.

Comentarista del Torneo BoB: Fanáticos de las batallas y amantes del olor a aceite y humo, ¿Están listos?, el plazo para las apuestas está por terminar. Bien es hora de averiguar quién será el mejor jugador del más difícil de los VRMMM, GGO.

Todos se emocionaron y comenzaron a aplaudir y silbar.

Comentarista del torneo BoB: MMO Stream transmitirá el torneo en vivo.

Naruto y Shinon estaban en la sala de espera sentados, a que empezara el torneo, todos los otros jugadores golpeaban la culeta de sus armas contra el suelo, y la cuenta regresiva comenzó.

Todo el mundo: 10….9…..8…..7…6…..5…..4…3…..2…..1…..0.

Todos fueron transportados a la zona de combate y los fuegos artificiales estaban por toda la ciudad.

Naruto: Ya comenzó.

Naruto y Shinon planearon encontrarse para poder enfrentar a los demás jugadores, aunque la siguiente ronda parecía otro juego, afectara a Shinon de muchas maneras, Naruto tendrá que ayudarla, ¿Qué tanto le costara?

Fin

Espero que les haya gustado, dejen sus reviews n.n


	5. T1: Te odio pero te amo

Naruto: El Muro

De ninguna manera tengo que ver con el anime Naruto, ni con Sword Art Online (No lo cree, No soy Dueño y Esta historia no afecta en nada los 2 animes)

No esperen que invente los nombre para cada uno de los jugadores.

P.D: Hay un Jugador Llamado Death Gun (Se ve como en el anime), pero no es un asesino, en esta historia es uno de los mejores Jugadores de GGO, da miedo pero es parte del Show, es buena persona.

Capitulo 5: Te odio pero te Amo.

El Torneo había iniciado, los jugadores se enfrentaban.

Roca gigante, parecía ser una llanura o un acantilado con un camino.

Jugador Keith: Toma esto! (Disparando detrás de una roca con su Sub-Fusil, Scorpion)

Jugador Lion Ritchie: (Usando su Ametralladora Pesada para derrotarlo)

Jugador Keith: Rayos! [Su arma pesada es peligrosa] (Salto y comenzó a atacarlo)

Jugador Lion Ritchie: (Evito los disparos) [Casi me da]

Jugador Keith: (Lanzo una granada como distracción, pero no funciono)

Bosque.

Jugador Tann: A ver si evitas esto (Salió de un árbol para disparar su Rifle de asalto)

Jugador Aron: (Escondiéndose detrás de un árbol, un poco tarde, la escopeta logro impactarle haciéndole daño) akkkk…[Si no hago algo estaré perdido] (Dyne se subio en una diana y se columpio para darle a Aron detrás de la cabeza)

Montañas Rocosas

Shinon y Naruto estaban escondidos, Shinon con su **Hecate **vio a un jugador un poco lejos, no le podía dar se movía en una zona que le bloqueaba la mayor parte de la zona de muerte, pero no sus granadas, lo que le dio una gran oportunidad de matarlo. Con un veloz movimiento disparo a las granadas del jugador.

Shinon: Bingo.

Naruto: Buen tiro.(La alarma del reloj de Shinon sonó haciéndoles saber que ya era hora que el satélite mostrara la ubicación de los jugadores)

Shinon: (Tomo su **Hecate **y agarro la mano de Naruto para esconderse en una zona segura y protegida) bien aquí (se escondieron tras un árbol, saco el mapa y comenzó a rastrear a los demás jugadores)

Naruto: (Sorprendido de ver el mapa y de cómo estaba muy bien estructurado) ¿Cómo funciona?

Shinon: (con una sonrisa tierna decidió explicarle a Naruto mientras observaba la zona)Funciona así, toda esta zona es el mapa, los puntos blancos son los jugadores, al presionar un punto puedes ver el nombre de un jugador, y su locación.

Naruto: ¿Dónde estamos?

Shinon: (Miro el mapa y logro encontrarse en el mapa)Aquí…..hmm… aquí hay 2 jugadores, cerca de nosotros, pero, parece que persiguen a Dyne.

Naruto: ¿Quien?

Shinon: Un jugador llamado Pale Rider, debemos ir por ellos, si vamos por Ritchie seguramente usara su ametralladora pesada, así que vamos por Dyne y Pale Rider.

Naruto: ¿Donde?

Shinon: En el puente (El mapa dejo de mostrar a los demás jugadores)

Naruto: ¿Qué paso?

Shinon: Termino el tiempo, vamos tenemos que ir por ellos.

Naruto: ok, vamos.

Naruto y Shinon se movieron al puente, a un lugar donde no los vieran y Shinon pudiera dispara tranquilos los siguientes 15 minutos.

Puente

Naruto: Este es un buen lugar. (Se escondieron en una zona rocosa y una muy buena posición para poder disparar)

Shinon: ok, Dyne pasara por aquí.

Dyne estaba corriendo de Pale Rider desde un extremo del puente a otro, cuando llego al final dio la vuelta y se puso pecho tierra esperando a Pale Rider.

Jugador Dyne: Vamos sal de ahí, ¡Te llenare de agujeros!

Naruto: Parece que está preocupado.

Shinon: ¿Porque?

Naruto: Lo averiguaremos.

Shinon: ¿Por qué esperar matémoslo?

Naruto: Espera, quiero ver cómo juegan.

Un sujeto en traje de camuflaje invernal y un casco blanco con la cara parecía tener un cristal blindado se acercaba lentamente a Dyne.

Dyne: ¿Que? (Nervioso comenzó a disparar)

Rider evadió los disparos con una marometa, Dyne continuo con el ataque y Rider siguió evadiendo, usando las barras del puente como lugares para sostenerse, salto de un lugar a otro evadiendo los disparos, era muy rápido al momento de evadir.

Shinon: [¡Es fuerte!, Redujo el peso que lleva consigo para mejorar su Movimiento Tridimensional y sus habilidades de acrobacia son de alto nivel]

Rider evadía los disparos haciendo marometa, deslizándose como pingüino.

Dyne: ¡Infeliz! (Continuo con el ataque, Rider decidió responder a los disparos con su escopeta impactando) Haaa….(Rider lo agarro del cuello y cercanamente volvió a disparar alejándose)AKKK…. [Es mi fin] Maldición (Rider volvió a recargar y le dio el tiro de Gracia en la cabeza)

Naruto: (Viendo desde lejos lo ocurrido) este tipo es Habilidoso.

Shinon: (Al lado de Naruto) Si, demasiado.

Un tipo con capa negra apareció a un lado del sujeto usando una capa de invisibilidad.

Shinon: ¡DEATH GUN!

Naruto: ¿Quien?

Shinon: Death Gun es el jugador mas habilidoso de GGO, es increíblemente fuerte, solo usa 2 armas una **Silent Assasin **y una Pistola, nadie sabe cual, porque su capa la bloquea, pero es increíblemente fuerte.

Death Gun y Pale Rider se miraron, recargaron sus armas y se disponían a luchar.

Death Gun (De una forma escalofriante): ¡SHOW TIME!

Death Gun y Pale Rider comenzaron a dispararse sin darse, las habilidades de Pale Rider le permitían evadir los disparos de Death Gun, pero no solo evadía también atacaba, Death Gun se cubria de los ataque que le daban.

Naruto: Esto es interesante.

Shinon: Si, es una batalla de alto nivel.

Naruto: Algún día, daremos una batalla de ese nivel.

Shinon: Eso espero.

La batalla continuo y tras unos disparos Death Gun acorralo a Pale Rider lo suficientemente acorralado para derrotarlo.

Naruto: Gano, Death Gun.

Shinon (Confiada): Si, pero le ganare yo (Apunto a la cabeza de Death Gun, estaba emocionada derrotar a uno de los jugadores de Elite y ser mas fuerte, Todo estaba listo preparado, su corazón latía rápido y Disparo)

La bala estaba recorriendo el trayecto para Shinon el mundo parecía ir en cámara lenta mientras la bala iba hacia Death Gun, cuando estaba a 20 cm de llegar, Death Gun evadió la bala.

Death Gun: Buen intento. (Con esto salto a agua desactivando su equipo)

Naruto: Rayos! (Sonriéndole a Shinon)Eso estuvo cerca, fue un buen intento Shinon.

Shinon: Si, vamos a perseguirlo.

Naruto: ¿A dónde crees que valla?

Shinon: El rio va hacia la ciudad, así que vallamos para haya.

Naruto: Vamos.

Se levantaron de donde se encontraban escondidos y comenzaron a correr hacia la ciudad.

Konoha, sala de descanso.

Kiba: Si supiste, en esta Televisión transmitirán algo llamado GGO.

Shino: Si, suena interesante, vamos a ver.

Shino tomo el control y comenzó a ponerle el canal donde transmitían el torneo BoB, en eso llegaron los demás jóvenes ninja, Hinata, Sakura, Ino, Shikamaru, Chouji, Temari, Neji, Rock lee.

Rock Lee: ¿Qué hacen?

Kiba: oi de algo llamado GGO y lo veremos en la tele.

Shikamaru: ¿Qué es?

Shino: No se, apenas le estoy poniendo espérate.

Cuando llegaron al canal, había una chica que comentaba el torneo.

Comentarista: Muy bien chicos, el torneo va de maravilla hasta ahora han sido 10 eliminados, dejando a 20 jugadores de pie.

Chouji: ¿Qué es eso?

Temari: Según este libro (La tele era nueva y venia con una guía de lo que vendrá en esos 2 meses), transmiten el torneo de un videojuego llamado Gun Gale Online también llamado GGO.

En la tele pusieron el enfrentamiento entre Pale Rider y Death Gun dejando a todos sorprendidos por como luchaban esos 2 fieros guerreros.

Neji: Parece que esos 2 sujetos se están enfrentado de una manera extraña.

GGO

Shinon y Naruto corrían para llegar a la ciudad

Shinon: Naruto, ¿Cuándo te pusiste ese casco?

Naruto: Después de que explotaras a ese tipo (Naruto tenía un casco parecido al que tienen los Amor Ninja de Yu Gi Oh pero con gafas dejando ver sus ojos y la boca a la vista y maquillaje de guerra cubriéndole los cachetes, se lo puso cuando lo descubrió (Después de explotar al tipo, por accidente presiono una opción que le ponía el casco))

Shinon: ah, ¿Cómo no me di cuenta?

Naruto: Siembre vas adelante y miras por el rifle.

Shinon: Haaa….ok... (Al ver que la entrada de la ciudad ya estaba cerca)Ya casi llegamos, prepárate.

Naruto preparo su carabina y Shinon su francotirador, pues Death Gun era un jugador muy bueno y derrotarlo sería difícil.

Konoha

Comentarista: Debemos recordarles a los televidentes que no podremos mostrarles los usuarios, pero, pondremos todos los enfrentamientos y locaciones de los jugadores.

Kiba: ¿Dónde esta Naruto?

Hinata: No lo hemos visto, seguramente debe estar entrenando.

Sakura: Como sea….estos tipos si que saben combatir.

GGO

Entrada de la ciudad

Shinon: ¿Donde estará?

Naruto: No lose, pero…..Veamos el radar, seguramente debe estar cerca

Shinon: (Saco el mapa y lo activo para ver donde se encontraba Death Gun) No está.

Naruto: (Vio a Death Gun) Ahí esta (En el instante, desapareció)

Shinon: La capa que lleva lo está ayudando mucho.

Naruto: ¿Cómo lo venceremos?

Shinon: Solo funciona durante 20 segundos en el instante que llegue a 1 aparecerá por lo que tendremos que ver bien donde aparece.

Naruto y Shinon observaron a que apareciera, pero nada, la cuenta regresiva conto desde 10

Naruto: Ya casi.

9

Shinon: Atento.

8

Naruto: Nada todavía

7

Shinon: Casi.

6

Naruto: ¿Preparada?

5

Shinon: preparada

4

Naruto: 4

3

Shinon: 3

2

Naruto y Shinon: 2

1

Naruto y Shinon: Ahí

Vieron al último momento que apareció, y decidieron emboscarlo.

Naruto: bien, tu ve por esta calle, yo me adelantare y lo distraeré para que tu le dispares con un remate.

Shinon: Si.

Con el plan en acción Naruto fue por un callejón para atacarlo.

_Flash Back_

_Ocultos detrás de lo que parecía ser un Mustang._

_**Naruto: **__Bien, ¿Cuál es el plan?_

_**Shinon: **__Es simple, veras en esta calle hay un gran espacio libre y una zona donde puedo disparar, tu iras y lo distraerás, cuando lo lleves a este vehículo yo le disparo, si le doy lo mato, si fallo el vehículo explota y lo mato._

_**Naruto: **__Ok, vamos _

_Fin Flash Back_

Shinon: (Detrás de un vehículo antes de salir) [Naruto, Cuento contigo]

Cuando salió recibió un disparo del arma paralizante de Death Gun y quedo pecho tierra.

Shinon: [Como…..No….Me puedo mover]

Death Gun camino lentamente hacia ella, y la miro.

Death Gun: (Inclinándose y pasando su mano por su rostro)Tan hermosa y tan peligrosa (Se levanto).

Shinon: (Tratando de levantar su pistola desde la parte trasera de su cinturon) [Casi, puedo defenderme, solo un poco mas]

Death Gun mostro su arma una pistola calibre 54 con una estrella negra, el mismo tipo de arma que uso Shinon para matar a un ladrón.

Shinon: (Cuando logro sacar su arma, noto la pistola de Death Gun)[La estrella Negra…Una tipo 54…(Le llegaron recuerdos de cuando mato a ese ladrón) Esa Pistola…¿Por qué…?... ¿Por qué…?¿Porque esta aquí?] (De la impresión soltó su pistola y la dejo caer)

Death Gun apunto, Shino cerró sus ojos para esperar su derrota, que nunca llego, Naruto apareció y Disparo su carabina, haciendo que Death Gun se ocultara en un pilar Cercano.

Shinon: [NARUTO!]

Naruto: (Comenzó a dispararle a Death Gun, arrojo una Granada de humo para que Death Gun les perdiera de vista y obtener tiempo de escapar, Levanto a Shinon en su espalda y salieron corriendo de ahí) Tranquila Shinon.

Dando la vuelta a la esquina, Shinon estaba preocupada porque Death Gun los alcanzara, pero la armadura de Naruto le permitía aumentar la velocidad un poco.

Shinon: (Miro para el lado izquierdo y le señalo a Naruto unos vehículos que podían usar para escapar)

Naruto: (Vio Un caballo y 3 motocicletas) ¿Cuál vehículo?

Shinon: No tomes el caballo es todo terreno pero muy difícil de manejar.

Naruto: La moto pues (Subió a Shinon delicadamente en la parte trasera de la moto y el se puso de conductor y arranco la moto) ¿Estas bien?

Shinon: Si [¿Qué rayos?, no puedo olvidar esa arma, el arma que me convirtió en acecina]

Naruto: Lo perdimos.

Shinon: No lo creo (Vio que Death Gun montaba el Caballo)

Death Gun: (Disparaba y Shinon evadía, por suerte ninguno a Naruto)

Shinon: [¡¿Nos alcanza?!]Vamos Naruto, esta alcanzándonos.

Naruto: Shinon es un videojuego no es la vida real que te pasa.

Shinon: (No oyó lo que Naruto le había dicho solo pensaba en el arma) Vamos nos alcanza…

Naruto: Shinon, dispara.

Shinon: [ehh…Cierto, puedo detenerlo solo tengo que disparar] Lo hare, será difícil pero lo hare (La mira de Shinon se movía como loca, se quedo paralizada al ver el arma) no puedo…

Naruto: ¿Qué? Pero Shinon, tu puedes hacerlo

Shinon: No puedo, ya no puedo pelear.

Naruto: ¡¿Que?! Pero, Shinon…

Shinon: No puedo simplemente, no puedo….

Naruto: Vamos Shinon te conozco y siempre has elegido luchar, se que podemos elegirlo pero, tu siempre has elegido no luchar.

Shinon: Si, puedo elegir luchar o no, asi que ya no luchare.

Naruto: (Extendió su mano derecha junto a la mano del Gatillo de Shinon) Vamos, te ayudo.

Shinon: (Al sentir la mano de Naruto ayudándola, se tranquilizo y disparo) [Le habre dado] (El disparo se desvió y pego en un camión que exploto)

Pasaron 20 minutos y habían llegado a una cueva en el desierto, donde habían decidido descansar.

Dentro de la cueva

Naruto: Descansemos, eso estuvo agitado.

Shinon (Triste): Si.

Naruto: Shinon ¿Qué pasa?

Shinon se sentó y no dijo nada, Naruto Preocupado trato de hablar con Shinon, pero era inútil.

Naruto: Shinon, ¿Qué ocurre?

Shinon:….

Naruto: Shinon vamos, algo pasa.

Shinon (Susurrando): ¿Estará Muerto?

Naruto: No creo, es un jugador de Elite por lo que puede seguir vivo.

Shinon: oh…Sabes…a veces pienso que debería estar muerta.

Naruto (Enojado por el comentario): (Sorprendido por lo que dijo Shinon, no podía creerlo, esa chica quiere estar muerta, la furia lo consumió y la levanto) ¿Cómo puedes decir eso?, es solo un videojuego, no es la vida real, ¿Por qué dices esas cosas?.

Shinon (Triste): Porque a nadie le importo.

Naruto (Enojado y soltando unas pocas lágrimas): ¡QUE ! ¡CLARO QUE SI, A MI ME IMPORTAS MUCHO, TE QUIERO MUCHO, SI MUERES, MIS RECUERDOS, MIS SENTIMIENTOS, MIS EMOCIONES, MORIRAN PORQUE YA NO ESTAS AQUÍ CON MIGO!

Shinon (Enojada y llorando mucho): PUEDES AMAR A UNA ASCECINA! (Comenzó a golpear a Naruto en el abdomen, Naruto trato de calmarla pero Shinon se lo impidió) ¡¿PUEDES PROTEGERME Y AMARME POR EL RESTO DE MI VIDA?! ¡YO SE QUE TE GUSTO, PERO AHORA, NO, PORQUE SOY Y SIEMPRE SERE UNA ASCECINA!

Naruto Abrazo a Shinon con fuerza, ella trato de escapar pero Naruto la abrazo mas fuerte.

Naruto (Seriamente): Se lo que sientes, yo también he matado gente (Haciendo que Shinon se sorprendiera, claro sabia que era ninja pero por su actitud nunca parecía haber matado a nadie) y lo prometo.

Shinon: ¿Qué prometes?

Naruto: Amarte y protegerte por el resto de tu vida y mi vida.

Shinon: Naruto.

Naruto y Shinon se sentaron y ella se acostó en las piernas de Naruto.

Shinon: Naruto, se que como ninja debiste haber matado mucha gente pero, ¿Cómo puedes superarlo?

Naruto: Solo sonrió y recuerdo porque soy ninja, y mis problemas se olvidan, porque camino adelante envés de ir atrás.

Shinon: ¿Asi de simple?

Naruto: Es más complicado de lo que parece.

Shinon (Decepcionada): claro, nunca nada es fácil (Puso sus manos como almohadas encima de la pierna izquierda de Naruto)

Naruto: (Sonriendo) Claro, si la vida fuera fácil, ¿Cómo nos haríamos fuertes?

Shinon al oir eso se levanto y puso sus manos en los hombros de Naruto, No se dieron cuenta pero una cámara los veía.

Shinon: ¿Por eso eres fuerte? ¿Por qué la vida es difícil?

Naruto: Claro, mientras la vida es difícil, y la superas, te haces fuerte.

Shinon puso su cabeza en el pecho de Naruto y volteo al rostro de Naruto.

Shinon: Gracias, Naruto.

Naruto: De nada, Shinon.

Shinon: (Comenzó a contarle lo que paso a Naruto sin que él se lo pidiera el) Fui a un edificio postal…

Naruto: eh…

Shinon: Después un asaltante entro a mano armada y trato de robarnos, alguien lo había derribado y su arma rodo hacia a mi después le dispare y lo mate.

Naruto: ¿Qué tiene que ver con…?

Shinon: Death Gun usaba el mismo diseño del arma del asaltante.

Naruto: eh…

Shinon: Desde entonces, cuando veo un arma, me desmayo o vomito.

Naruto: ¿Pero que con GGO?

Shinon: Estas son armas virtuales, por alguna razón no me afectan, y pensé, si me hacia la mejor y más fuerte aquí, podía superarlo todo, pero al parecer me equivoque.

Naruto: Que bueno, que pensaste así, porque, te pude conocer.

Shinon al oír el comentario de Naruto se levanto y lo abrazo y mantuvo sus manos en el pecho de Naruto y viendo los ojos azules de Naruto.

Shinon: (Cerca de Naruto, vio la cámara que los observaba) Rayos, no me di cuenta.

Naruto: ¿Qué?

Shinon: (Viendo y sonriendo a la cámara) La cámara nos está observando, ni siquiera me di cuenta cuando llego.

Naruto: (Vio a la cámara) ha….jeje….¿Nos pueden oír?

Shinon: No, a menos que grites.

Naruto: ¿Qué hacemos?

Shinon: Si quieres puedes saludar.

Naruto volteo a cámara, puso su brazo izquierdo abrazando Shinon y saludo con el derecho sin quitarse el casco.

Konoha

Mas maestros se reunieron a ver lo que pasaba.

Hinata (Con un tono pícaro): Jaja, parece que atraparon a esos 2 en un momento incomodo.

Kiba: Este juego es un poco interesante.

Neiji: Me parece Familiar.

Rock Lee: ¿Porque?

Neiji: No lo se, solo se parece a alguien

GGO

La cámara los enfoco mas y de pura payasada los comentaristas pusieron un corazón alrededor de ellos, Shinon con su mano izquierda agarro el lado derecho de la cara de Naruto y lo beso en el cachete izquierdo de una forma muy cariñosa, y Naruto abrió mucho los ojos y puso cara de sorpresa, claro se habían besado antes, pero se sorprendió por lo que le dijo

Shinon: Te amo.

Fin

Espero les haya gustado n.n, dejen sus Reviews y tan tan.


	6. T1: Enfrentando a Death,Naruto Vs Death

Naruto: El Muro

De ninguna manera tengo que ver con el anime Naruto, ni con Sword Art Online (No lo cree, No soy Dueño y Esta historia no afecta en nada los 2 animes)

No esperen que invente los nombres para cada uno de los jugadores.

P.D: Si ya se mendigo nombre, perdón.

P.D 2: Quizás sea el episodio más corto, pero bueno no iba a durar demasiado n.n Lo siento si es muy corto.

P.D 3: Espero les Guste n.n

Capitulo 6: Enfrentando a la _Death, Naruto Vs Death Gun_

Konoha

Comentarista: Aw, hasta en los videojuegos se enamora Gente.

Kunoichis (Sakura, Ino, Ten-Ten, Hinata…Etc): Aww

Neji: Insisto ese soldado me recuerda a alguien, pero no se a quien.

Shikamaru: En lo que piensas veamos que mas pasa.

GGO

Naruto (Sorprendido): ¿En serio?

Shinon: Si (Lanzándole una Sonrisa)

Naruto: Pero, solo llevamos 3 días de conocernos.

Shinon: No, importa.

Naruto: (Con un brillo en sus ojos)Ahora ¿somos novios?

Shinon: Si, Claro ¿Estás de acuerdo?

Naruto: Si.

Shinon: Bien, ¿ahora qué?

Naruto: Antes de comenzar a Salir, debemos de terminar este torneo.

Shinon: Bien (Shinon se levanta y de las pantallas desaparece su cabeza pero se veía su cintura hasta los pies, un poco atrevida)

Konoha

Todos los hombres al ver la sensual parte de Shinon que se veía, se cubrieron la nariz.

Shikamaru: (Con sus manos en la nariz para evitar sangrar por lo que sonaba raro) ¿Por qué su traje no le cubre ciertas partes del cuerpo?

Neji: (También tapándose la nariz)No lo sé, pero no te quejes.

Las Kunoichis estaban celosas de la figura de Shinon, claro es hermosa, tiene unas piernas muy hermosas y su parte trasera era irresistible…

**Naruto: Deja de verle a Shinon las Piernas! **

**Cesar: (Observando y babeando por las piernas de Shinon)**

**Naruto: Te lo adverti (Comenzo a Golpear a Cesar)**

**Cesar: AHH No mi Riñón, AHH mi coxis, AHH Mi estomago AYUDA!**

Estoy golpeado…ok, continuando…

Para desgracia de los Chicos de Konoha la cámara se fue.

Hombres que veían el torneo: AHHHHHH (Descepcionados)

GGO

Shinon: Desapareció, bien, ahora ¿Cuál es el plan?

Naruto: Vencer a Death Gun.

Shinon: ¿Cómo?

Naruto: He analizado la zona desde que llegamos y tengo un plan.

Shinon: Se que parte de tu plan es que yo sea la francotiradora, además tendrá que ver con el radar.

Naruto: Adivinaste.

Shinon: Dime.

Naruto: Yo saldré y apareceré en el radar, me vera, y mientras lo distraigo, tu iras a un punto donde puedas disparar y rematarlo.

Shinon: Bien, parece simple pero es lo mejor que tenemos.

Naruto: (Sonriendo) No me culpes, es lo mejor que pensé en tan poco tiempo.

Shinon: (Sonriendo) ok, a mi tampoco se me ocurrió otro plan.

Naruto: (Recordó que debían ver cuántos jugadores quedaban) ¿Cuántos quedamos?

Shinon: (Sacando el mapa, claro no se veían los jugadores, pero se veían el total de Abatidos en la partida y el total antes) quedamos 4, Tu, Yo, Death Gun y alguien más.

Naruto: ¿Quién será?

Shinon: No sé, pero había un rumor que Yamikaze estaría en este torneo, quizás sea él.

Naruto: ¿Quién es Yamikaze?

Shinon: Es uno de los mejores jugadores de GGO.

Naruto: ¿Es bueno?

Shinon: Quedo segundo en el Torneo Pasado, tiene un personaje de AGI, le dicen "El Demonio Run-Gun"

Naruto: (Con cara de WTF con ese apodo) ok, que apodo tan mas extraño, ¿Por qué "Run-Gun"?

Shinon:"Run and Gun", es un estilo en el que corres, disparas y vuelves a correr, utiliza una ametralladora ultra ligera, la **CALICO M900A, **quedo en segundo y Death Gun en tercero pero porque se enfrento a Zexceed quien tenía un arma y blindaje muy raros, hay quienes dicen que es el mejor jugador de GGO, pero con Death Gun todos están en duda.

Naruto: Guau, que increíble.

Sono la alarma del reloj y Naruto activo el mapa.

Naruto: Veamos, (selecciono a Death Gun que al parecer venia, porque siguió las huellas de la moto) ahí viene.

Shino: (Encontró al otro jugador y lo señalo, al parecer sus sospechas fueron acertadas) Yamikaze, va hacia Death Gun.

Naruto: bien, es hora de aparecer, para que me encentren.

Naruto salió de la cueva y apareció en el radar, y la dirección de ambos era hacia Naruto, pensando que arreglarían las cosas y que la 4ta jugadora estaría ahí.

Shinon: (La cuenta regresiva había terminado y desaparecieron del mapa) Listo, ahora a realizar el plan.

Naruto: ok, Shinon, encárgate de Yamikaze, Yo de Death Gun.

Shinon (Preocupada): (Con la cabeza abajo)no se si podre.

Naruto (Felizmente): (Puso sus manos en los hombros de Shinon) Shinon, se que tan buena francotiradora eres, eres increíble, tu puedes hacerlo.

Con estas palabras, Shinon levanto la mirada y noto que en el rostro de su novio, había un gran rubor rojo, era un juego claro, pero aun así, se notaba.

Naruto: ¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado?

Shinon: 1 Hora 54 Minutos.

Naruto (Sorprendido): (Con Cara de Que Gran Sorpresa) ¿SOLO ESO?, Pensé que paso más tiempo.

Shinon: Pues Fíjate que no.

Naruto: Ahora, ¿Hacemos el plan ya?

Shinon (Desafiantemente alegre): ¿Nos queda de otra?

Naruto solo sonrió y le dio un abrazo a Shinon, y Shinon le devolvió el gesto.

Naruto: (Cerca del rostro de Shinon) Suerte

Shinon: A ti también.

Shinon había ido a lo que parecía ser una torre semi-destruida, pero con el suficiente espacio para disparar, no tener limite de puntería, y una cobertura suficiente mente buena.

Shinon: [Yamikaze, ¿donde estas? (Moviendo la mira del rifle de un lado a otro, hasta que lo encontró corriendo a una gran velocidad) ¡Pero qué veloz, será muy difícil darle, bien tengo 2 opciones, 1.- Me arriesgo a Dispararle por adelantado revelando mi posición o 2.- Disparo distrayéndolo para luego Rematarlo….No, él se detendrá cuando tenga a Naruto en la mira y cuando eso pase lo derrotare, debo esperarlo, Naruto confía en mi]

Naruto se relajo y sabia que debía confiar en Shinon, tan pronto como cerró los ojos oyó un disparo, en cuanto se dio cuenta se agacho, luego dio un salto rápido evadiendo la bala.

Yamikaze se detuvo al oír el disparo y se escondió detrás de un edificio, Shinon lo tenía en la mira y le disparo, la bala destrozo la parte del edificio en la que se escondía (Era en una esquina por lo que no era tan fuerte para detener el disparo) dándole en el pecho derrotándolo.

Naruto Fue directo hacia Death Gun, Death Gun comenzó a dispararle con su pistola el primer disparo iba a la cabeza, Naruto se agacho para evadirlo, el Segundo iba para el pecho, Naruto Salto haciendo una marometa para esquivarlo y el tercer disparo para su pierna izquierda, como técnica evasiva fácil, hizo un giro en 180 Grados hacia el lado derecho, siguió evadiendo los disparos, Shinon al ver la situación y con Yamikaze fuera, decidió ayudar a Naruto, viendo de donde venían los disparos localizo a Death Gun, Death Gun cuando se dio cuenta, se volteo a Shinon, y tras un duelo de puntería Shinon y Death Gun dispararon.

Las balas se cruzaron y no se tocaron, fue una destrucción de miras y armas mutua, Shinon destruyo el Arma de Death Gun dejándolo solo con su cañón y espada oculta y Death Gun destruyo la mira de Shinon, era un espectáculo y una batalla impresionante.

Shinon: Todo depende de ti, Naruto.

Naruto: [Lo hiciste Shinon, sabía que podías, déjame esto a mi]

Konoha

Vieron toda la batalla (Imagínense como si estuvieran viendo el anime, era lo mismo que sucedía aquí, lo vieron todo en una velocidad normal) todos estaban emocionad s al ver la batalla que estaba ocurriendo (Los comentaristas desde que comenzó el primer disparo pusieron la música, que aparece en el Opening de Sword Art Online II lo que lo volvía mas increíble).

Neji : ¡INCREIBLE!

Hinata: ¡Esta Batalla se está poniendo más increíble!

Shikamaru: ¡Vamos, pueden derrotar a ese sujeto!

Sakura: ¡LA CHICA ES INCREIBLE!

Kiba: ¡PERO QUE GRAN PUNTERIA TIENE!

GGO

Cuando llego, lo golpeo a con una Kunai en su pierna derecha, Death Gun al no poder reaccionar fue golpeado en su estomago con la misma Kunai, al momento que pudo reaccionar, arremetió un golpe hacia Naruto, pero lo evadió Saltando hacia atrás, Death Gun noto que sería más difícil de Vencer y saco una espada de estoque de su cañón del rifle, y cuando Naruto trato de hacer un 3er ataque, Death Gun se movió rápido y le clavo la espada en el hombro derecho.

Shinon (Asustada): Naruto!

Naruto: (Lastimado y tocándose el hombro derecho) ¿De dónde sacaste eso?

Death Gun: Es una habilidad llamada "Bayoneta", y está hecha de un material blindado muy difícil de conseguir.

Naruto (Desafiante): Así, pues ya veremos si la sabes usar.

Death Gun: ¿Crees que tu arma de Juguete me derrotara?

Naruto: Soy mejor de lo que crees.

Death Gun acepto el desafío, y se puso en pose de batalla y arremetió contra Naruto parecía una ametralladora de Estoques, Naruto no tuvo más opción que saltar atrás antes de que llegara.

Naruto: Buen intento, Ahora es mi turno.

Naruto ataco a Death Gun usando su Kunai como espada usando la mano derecha haciendo un corte lateral de Izquierda a Derecha y su pierna izquierda enfrente, Death Gun lo esquivo, Naruto dio un paso con su pierna derecha y con la mano del Kunai dio un estoque en su estomago.

Death Gun: (Quejándose por el Dolor)ahhh…..eres bueno, pero no lo suficiente (Saco su pistola y comenzó a disparar)

Naruto: Yo también tengo pistola (Saco su Arma secundaria y comenzó a dispararle)

Death Gun Disparo hacia la cabeza de Naruto, este se agacho y le disparo en el pecho, pero Death Gun lo evadió y de un momento a otro se acercaron demasiado.

Secuencia de acción Rápida

Death Gun Vida: 70 %

Naruto Vida: 70%

: Death Gun ataco con su espada hacia el hombro ya herido de Naruto :

: Naruto lo evade girando hacia la derecha y disparo a Death Gun a la cabeza :

: Death Gun lo evade, y golpea Naruto en el estomago con su pistola :

Naruto Vida: 65%

: Naruto arremata con su Kunai encajándola en el hombro derecho de Death Gun :

Death Gun Vida: 60%

: Death Gun dispara a la pierna derecha de Naruto :

Naruto Vida: 45%

: Naruto le devuelve el Gesto disparándole en el hombro izquierdo :

Death Gun Vida: 40%

: Death Gun en su último movimiento hace algo desesperado, Salta hacia Naruto usando su estoque :

:Naruto Cae, patea el estoque de Death Gun desviándolo hacia la derecha de Death Gun y con su Kunay la encajo en el pecho de Death Gun:

Death Gun Vida: 40 - 5%

: La vida de Death Gun comenzó a bajar rápidamente, Death Gun para evitar morir trato de atacarle la cabeza con la espada de estoque, pero Naruto se movió y Death Gun al lado derecho de Naruto :

: Death Gun se levanta con el Kunai en su pecho y con su pistola le dispara en el pecho a Naruto a 10 Cm del punto de Muerte :

Naruto Vida: 5%

Shinon: ¡Naruto!

: Como último ataque Naruto lo golpeo en la cabeza y este salió volando 3 metros atrás muerto :

Konoha

Todos Festejaron que ese chico desconocido para ellos (No saben que es Naruto aun) haya logrado ganar, estaban muy emocionados por la increíble batalla que se suscito.

Shikamaru: Eso fue increible.

Neji: Si.

Ten-Ten: Quisiera conocer a ese Chico en la vida Real sera muy guapo.

Kiba: Esa Chica es Genial

GGO

El letrero de Death apareció en Death Gun.

Naruto: LO…. LOGRAMOS….. VENCIMOS A… DEATH GUN

Shinon: ¡Bien Hecho Naruto!

Naruto: (Sonriendo y Alzando el Pulgar derecho) ¡Gracias!

Shinon: (Bajo de la zona donde estaba, llego corriendo hacia Naruto para felicitarlo) Eres increíble Naruto, ¿Pero porque no usaste tu arma principal?

Naruto: Quería derrotarlo con mi Kunai para hacerlo interesante.

Shinon: Eres un gran guerrero.

Naruto: Gracias.

Shinon: (Al ver la herida de Naruto) Pero ve te lastimo demasiado, ¿estás bien Cariño?

Naruto (Feliz y avergonzado): Si claro, Querida.

Nadie lo sabia pero los jefes al ver la batalla de Naruto decidieron Recargarle a el y a Shinon su salud y restaurar sus heridas.

Naruto (Sorprendido): ¿Qué paso?

Shinon: No lo sé.

Un letrero apareció y decía "Muerte Súbita"

Shinon (Triste): ahora…..Debemos…..Enfrentarnos (En el fondo ella quería enfrentar a Naruto)

Naruto (Triste): ok, vamos.

Shinon (Triste): Si…vamos.

Naruto (Feliz): Oye ¿Por qué tan triste? Este era el plan ahora podrás tener tu revancha así que animo.

Shinon (Feliz con un tono desafiante): Si, espero estés Listo.

Naruto: Claro que si.

**Fin**

**Espero que les haya gustado, porque Naruto me pateo el trasero, al ver a Shinon y sus sensuales piernas.**

**Naruto: ¡¿Otra vez?! (Acercándose a Cesar de forma amenazante)**

**Cesar: Si sobrevivo, esperen el siguiente capítulo, , No olviden dejar sus Reviews ToT**


	7. T1: Naruto vs Shinon, Descubierto

Naruto: El Muro

De ninguna manera tengo que ver con el anime Naruto, ni con Sword Art Online (No lo cree, No soy Dueño y Esta historia no afecta en nada los 2 animes)

Capitulo 7: Naruto vs Shinon, Descubierto.

Shinon en un vestido Blanco, no muy grande, que llegaba a 3 Cm arriba de la rodilla, un velo blanco que le cubría la cara caminando hacia el Robot de Matrimonio y frente a ella, Naruto un Chico rubio, Ojos azules (El sueño de muchas chicas) con un traje negro.

Era el día que Shinon estaba esperando, este día, cada paso que daba era un paso más cerca de "El", su corazón estaba latiendo muy rápido, solo que aunque no estuviera su madre, ella sabría que su madre estaría muy feliz por ella.

Tras un recorrido que parecía infinito Shinon llego al altar donde estaba Naruto, y volteo hacia el.

Robot: Bien, Comenzemos.

-3 Horas Antes-

Comentarista: Acabamos de ver como una parejita habían luchado contra los 2 mejores jugadores de GGO, mano a mano, fue una batalla que hiso historia, no sabemos qué va a pasar, ahora que los creadores del juego y jueces han decidido darles un bono de vida a los 2 últimos jugadores, para hacer la batalla más interesantes.

Konoha

Shikamaru: La francotiradora va a ganar.

Kiba: Si, no hay duda de eso.

Hinata: No se, ese chico parece más hábil.

Ten-Ten: Si, la francotiradora perdió parte de su arma.

GGO

Shinon (Pensativa): ¿Cómo resolvemos esto?

Naruto: No se…

Shinon: (Tuvo una idea) Ya se, toquemos nuestras espaldas luego, damos 20 pasos adelante luego, nos volteamos rápido y comenzamos a dispararnos.

Naruto: Me parece bien, Comencemos.

Shinon: Espera, vayamos a un lugar donde haya cobertura y espacio abierto.

Naruto: ¿Donde?

Shinon: En la ciudad hay una zona donde cumple con lo que necesitamos.

Naruto: Vamos.

Shinon se subió en la parte trasera de la moto y Naruto en frente, Shinon para sujetarse puso sus manos en el abdomen de Naruto mientras lo abrazaba.

20 Minutos después, llegaron a la zona central de la ciudad, parecía una plaza pública, en el centro de esta, había un gran circulo con pilares alrededor con espacios de 5 metros entre pilar y pilar.

Naruto y Shinon se pusieron de espaldas, poco a poco comenzaron la cuenta regresiva para comenzar a caminar.

Naruto: ¿Lista?

Shinon: Lista.

Conteo de Pasos por Naruto y Shinon, pero cada 4 pasos que contaban, recordaban un momento especial que vivieron juntos.

**1**

**2**

**3**

**4**

**Mente de Naruto: [Shinon: ¿**_**Estás bien?, cariño**_**]**

**5**

**6**

**7**

**8**

**Mente de Shinon: [Naruto: Eres el Ángel más hermoso del cielo y viniste para mostrarme el verdadero significado de belleza, al ver como tus ojos azules se reflejan en el lago.]**

**9**

**10**

**11**

**12**

**Mente de Naruto: [Shinon: Te amo.]**

**13**

**14**

**15**

**16**

**Mente de Shinon: [**

**Naruto (Seriamente): Se lo que sientes, yo también he matado gente (Haciendo que Shinon se sorprendiera, claro sabia que era ninja pero por su actitud nunca parecía haber matado a nadie) y lo prometo.**

**Shinon: ¿Qué prometes?**

**Naruto: Amarte y protegerte por el resto de tu vida y mi vida.]**

**17**

**18**

**19**

**2**

**0**

**Mente de Naruto y Shinon: **

**[Naruto (Sorprendido): ¿En serio?**

**Shinon: Si (Lanzándole una Sonrisa)**

**Naruto: Pero, solo llevamos 3 días de conocernos.**

**Shinon: No, importa.**

**Naruto: (Con un brillo en sus ojos)Ahora ¿somos novios?**

**Shinon: Si, Claro ¿Estás de acuerdo?**

**Naruto: Si.]**

**0**

Secuencia de Acción Rápida

:Naruto y Shinon se voltean, sacan sus pistolas y comienzan a correr en círculos, disparando 3 balas cada uno, no se dieron:

:Rápido se ocultaron detrás de un pilar cada uno:

Naruto: ¿Te diviertes?

Shinon: Claro

:Naruto Salió y disparo a los alrededores del pilar de Shinon:

:Shinon en respuesta hizo lo mismo:

:Naruto se subió al pilar y salto de Pilar en Pilar:

:Shinon lo vio y comenzó a disparar para que se cayera:

:4 Disparos y ninguno dio, Naruto los esquivo muy rápido:

:Al llegar al pilar, Ambos dispararon y esquivaron:

:En el 4 disparo, Naruto salto hacia atrás:

:Shinon vio su oportunidad y le disparo a Naruto 2 veces:

:Naruto lo único que podía hacer es recibir el disparo en las partes donde no le harían tanto daño:

:Haciendo un movimiento rápido recibió un disparo en la pierna izquierda 2 Cm arriba de la rodilla y el otro en el brazo izquierdo entre el codo y hombro:

Naruto Vida: 70%

:Al Caer, Naruto Disparo a Shinon, pero ella volvió a la cobertura:

Konoha

Shikamaru: HAAA, Ese sujeto esta perdido.

Ten-Ten: Aun no cantes victoria.

GGO

:Naruto vio su oportunidad y dando 3 vueltas hacia atrás logro llegar a cubrirse:

Naruto: [Casi me mata, tengo que tener más cuidado]

:Shinon salió y disparaba para que Naruto no oyera sus pasos hacia el lado izquierdo de ella, el derecho de Naruto:

:Naruto sabía que estaba haciendo Shinon y vio una oportunidad para igualar o ganar en el marcador:

:Después del 8 disparo de Shinon, Naruto salió por el lado contrario al que disparaba Shinon y disparo 3 veces impactando en la pierna izquierda, brazo derecho y Hombro izquierdo:

Shinon Vida: 65%

:Shinon Cayo detrás de un pilar, a 4 pilares del lado derecho de Naruto y se cubrió:

Shinon: [Rayos es bueno]

Konoha

Ten-Ten: Ja, ¿Qué te parece?

Neji: Esto no acaba.

GGO

:Naruto preparado, subió al pilar donde se cubría y al llegar al pilar de Shinon, ambos saltaron hacia atrás y se comenzaron a disparar, hubo 4 disparos de cada uno, ninguno impacto:

:Naruto al llegar al suelo vio que Shinon se tropezó y comenzó a dispararle 4 veces, de las cuales 2 impactaron:

Shinon Vida: 45%

:Shinon cayo y vio que Naruto iba hacia Shinon, Naruto parecía confiado, aprovecho eso y disparo 2 veces y logro impactarle a Naruto:

Naruto Vida: 40%

:Naruto Cayo y se levanto, pues aunque sentía dolor decidió no rendirse:

:Shinon imitando a Naruto también se levanto para continuar la lucha:

:Comenzaron a correr hacia el otro y en un rápido movimiento ambos terminaron apuntándose en la cabeza a 1 CM de la Cara:

:Ambos al tratar de disparar se habían quedado sin balas, saltaron hacia atrás para recargar, Naruto solo tenia una bala y Shinon también, de forma rápida Comenzaron a correr de reversa:

Naruto: [Shinon, solo tengo una bala, aunque me duela, tengo que derrotarte]

Shinon: [Naruto eres el mejor oponente al que me eh enfrentado, derrotarte será mi mejor triunfo]

:Ambos solo necesitaban un disparo en la cabeza o en el pecho y triunfarían, muy decididos salieron de la cobertura y dispararon al mismo tiempo:

:Las balas iban a una gran velocidad, pasaron a .005 Cm una de la otra casi se tocaban, cada milisegundo que pasaba era tener la bala mas y mas cerca, hasta que llegaron al mismo tiempo a sus objetivos:

Naruto Vida: 10%

Shinon Vida: 15%

:Ambos arrojaron sus armas, y Naruto tomo 2 de sus Kunais, arrojo una a Shinon, haciéndole saber a Shinon que la retaba, no era muy buena en ese tipo de Lucha pero se sabía defender, levanto el Kunai sabiendo que la batalla acabaría aqui:

Shinon: Parece que esta batalla terminara aquí.

Naruto: Si (Activo el menú y desactivo el maquillaje de guerra, desactivo el Casco y se quito las Gafas, solo dejándose con la banda con el Símbolo de la aldea de Konoha)

La cámara capto de Frente a Naruto, y todos los Ninjas que estaban viendo el torneo en Konoha lo vieron.

Konoha

Todos (Sorprendidos): NARUTO!

Neiji: Sabia que era muy familiar.

GGO

Shinon: Veo que te quitaste el casco.

Naruto: Si, portare el símbolo de mi aldea con orgullo.

:Ambos salieron corriendo hacia el otro, Naruto sabia como actuaria Shinon y cuando se acerco lo suficiente lanzo su Kunai hacia ella e impacto en el pecho de Shinon:

Shinon Vida: 5%

:Shinon comenzó a caer despacio, Naruto llego a ella y la tomo arriba de la cintura:

Naruto: Eres una gran peleadora Shinon.

Shinon: Tu alguien muy inesperado.

Shinon Vida: 4%

Naruto: Por eso me dicen el Rey de lo Inesperado.

Shinon: Con…Justa…Razón.

3%

Naruto: Shinon, cuando acabe el torneo ¿Quieres tomar algo?

Shinon: Si…..Claro

2%

Naruto:

1%

Naruto: Te amo, Shinon.

Shinon: Yo…también…te…amo.

0%

Comentaristas: Ganador Naruto

Naruto lentamente la bajo al suelo, le cerro los ojos y puso sus manos juntas en señal de respeto.

Naruto: (Con una gran sonrisa)GANE!

La sonrisa le iluminaba el rostro, había ganado el torneo GGO, no podía estar mas contento, el Juego lo tele-trasporto a la zona del Ganador, y los creadores del Juego le dieron sus premios.

1er Premio Virtual.- Una Casa en GGO.

2do Premio Virtual.- 1,000,000 de Créditos.

3er Premio Virtual.- Una versión Mejorada de sus armas, mas poderosas y confiables.

1er Premio Real.- 10,000 DLLS y 10,000 Yens (No sé cómo se llama la moneda usada en Naruto por lo que le diremos Yens) a su cuenta bancaria.

2do Premio Real.- Un celular (Fue elegido al Azar además la marca le servirá a Naruto) Nokia Lumia 1650 (XD) de 100 Gb de Memoria interna, acceso de Memoria MicroSD, Camara Trasera y frontal de 30 MegaPixeles, Caratula edición GGO, Naranja con Negro y el símbolo de Konoha, Memoria Ram de 2 GB, 200 Minutos de tiempo aire, 100 mensajes Gratis, Sistema Operativo (No se me ocurrió otro XD) Windows Phone 15, y una Bateria no Radioactiva con una duración de 48 Hrs de uso, Resistente al Agua con profundidad de 15 MTS, Resistencia a las caídas de 10 MTS, Muy resistente.

A Shinon

1er Premio Virtual.- Una Versión mejorada de sus armas.

2do Premio Virtual.- 500,000 Creditos.

1er Premio Real.- 5,000 DLLS y 5,000 Yens en su cuenta bancaria.

2do Premio Real.- El mismo celular de Naruto pero con los colores de su armadura.

Cuando Naruto y Shinon salieron de la zona de Campeones, todo el mundo los ovacionaba eran grandes competidores, a Naruto le dio curiosidad y junto a Shinon fueron a ver la casa de Naruto.

Dentro era como una habitación de Hotel de 5 estrellas, pero más grande, había 4 Habitaciones de 4 x 4, unos baños de 3 x 3, una cocina muy bonita, una sala con tecnología moderna y mas.

Naruto: ¿Qué te parece?

Shinon: Bien, es muy bonita.

Naruto: Oye ¿Esta también puede ser tu casa?

Shinon: Si, pero debemos casarnos en el juego.

Naruto: Hagámoslo pues.

Shinon solo se quedo mirándolo la cara se le comenzaba a poner roja de Vergüenza y la máxima expresión que pudo hacer era decir que si con la cabeza.

Naruto: BIEN! Vamos.

Tras media hora de búsqueda, encontraron la capilla y por reglas del juego se pusieron los trajes de boda.

-Ahora-

Robot: ¿Naruto Aceptas a Shinon como tu esposa?

Naruto: Acepto.

Robot: ¿Shinon Aceptas a Naruto como tu esposo?

Shinon: Acepto.

Robot: Ahora los declaro marido y mujer, ahora pueden besarse.

Naruto y Shinon se besaron, después se volvieron a cambiar a su uniforme normal, tras un viaje en vehículo, al llegar a casa, Naruto decidió levantarla en brazos y entrar por la puerta.  
>Después de entrar, Naruto y Shinon se sentaron en el sofá y Naruto con el brazo alrededor de Shinon se apoyo en ella.<p>

Naruto: ¿Ahora qué?

Shinon: no lo se, pero, debo desconectarme ya son las 10:30 y debo ir a la escuela mañana.

Naruto: ohh…..ok, pues nos vemos mañana.

Shinon: No, solo podremos Chatear…..pero podemos hablarnos por celular que ganamos, pero eso sí, entre semana yo te hablo a ti.

Naruto: Este…ok….aunque no se como funsiona…jeje.

Shinon: Descuida solo tengo 4 horas de clase de 8 a 12, pues ya casi acaba y como soy aplicada termine 2 materias mas rápido, y solo faltan 4, llegare a las 12:30 después hago la tarea y terminare hasta las 3 por lo que llegare rápido para que podamos hablar solos tu y yo.

Naruto: Ok, mañana dan descanso a todos los ninjas por lo que podre esperar.

Shinon: está decidido.

Con esto ambos se desconectaron y fueron directo a dormir, tenían sus mentes en un solo pensamiento, en la boda que vivieron, aunque era virtual, ambos se querían casar de verdad, no en un videojuego, sino en la realidad.

Se querían a tal grado que con solo verse en la realidad haría que se unieran para siempre, no sabían porque, pero sabían que algún día se volverían a ver.

Konoha

Naruto había despertado de buen humor, comio, se cambio y salió de su casa con una alegría mayor a la normal.

Vecino 1: Hola Naruto.

Naruto: HOLA.

Vecina: Hola, joven Uzumaki.

Naruto: Hola, ¿Cómo esta?

Naruto caminaba feliz mente por la aldea, dirigiéndose hacia Ichiaku pensando en lo que paso en GGO, hasta que Hinata dio con él.

Hinata (Furiosa): NARUTO!

Naruto (Asustado): (Se volteo lentamente) Si…..¿Que…..pasa…..Hinata?

Hinata (Furiosa): ¡¿QUIEN ES ESA?!

Naruto: Este Pues (Salió corriendo para no morir a manos de Hinata)

Ese Naruto no para de meterse en problemas como este, esperemos que no lo maten, pero no será todo, aun falta historia que continuar, así que esperen y verán mas n.n

Aunque las aventuras aun no terminaran, y para Naruto el no solo jugara GGO, habrá una misión que le darán más que un simple pago.

Fin

Dejen Sus Reviews.

Naruto: DILES.

Cesar: No.

Shinon: Por favor.

Cesar: No.

Naruto: No les diras que….(Cesar Le tapa la boca a Naruto)


	8. T1: Nuevo Paquete, Misión A

Naruto: El Muro

De ninguna manera tengo que ver con el anime Naruto, ni con Sword Art Online (No lo cree, No soy Dueño y Esta historia no afecta en nada los 2 animes)

Capitulo 8: Nuevo Paquete, Misión A

La identidad de Naruto había sido revelada a sus amigos durante el Torneo BoB, y supieron de la relación que tiene con la chica sensual de pelo azul celeste, pero ninguno sabio que se había casado en el videojuego, Hinata molesta comenzó a perseguirlo.

Hinata (Enojada y Celosa): (Corría detrás de Naruto) NARUTO! ¡¿Quién es esa #$%&/?!.

Naruto: ¿De quien hablas?

Dieron la vuelta en la esquina y ahí Naruto Observo un nuevo edificio donde estaban sus amigos, pensando que estaría Seguro fue ahí.

Naruto entro y comenzó a observar donde se podría esconder.

Neji: (Vio a Naruto, desesperado)eh…Naruto.

Naruto observo un espacio debajo de un sillón y aprovecho para esconderse.

Naruto (Voz baja): No digan que estoy aquí.

Hinata (Enojada): (Acababa de entrar): ¡¿Dónde está Naruto?!

Ten-Ten: Salió por la puerta trasera y fue con Tsunade para que lo protegiera.

Hinata (Enojada): Ahora vera…. (Salio corriendo de ahí para alcanzarlo)

Neji: ¿Por qué no uso el Biakugan?

Sakura: Seguramente estaba muy enojada.

Shikamaru fue a donde estaba escondido Naruto para informarle que Hinata se había ido, camino al sillón y agacho la cabeza para decirle.

Shikamaru: Naruto, Hinata ya se fue.

Naruto: Gracias.

Naruto salió lentamente encaso de que Hinata siguiera ahí y le tendiera una trampa.

Shikamaru: Asi…Que…Naruto…

Neji: Te has divertido, por lo que sabemos.

Naruto: ¿De que hablan?

Kiba sabía que repetirían la confrontación final a esa hora, cosa que era una increíble coincidencia, por lo que prendió la tele y puso el canal donde la retransmitirían.

Comentarista 1: La batalla pasada fue interesante duelo entre pareja, fue increíble como este Soldado Ninja logro vencer a la llamada _Hecate._

Comentarista 2: Si, recuerdo que la llaman asi porque usa un arma de Francotirador muy valiosa llamada **Hecate II.**

Pusieron las batallas de Naruto, cuando enfrento a Death Gun en una intensa batalla, hasta cuando se quito toda la protección y maquillaje de la cara y Cuando beso a Shinon, incluso para rematar, repitieron el beso que Shinon le dio en el cachete a Naruto.

Naruto: Tomaron mi Angulo malo.

Shikamaru: NOOO, nos referimos a otra cosa.

Naruto: ¿Que?

Chouji: lo del juego ese.

Naruto: NRVMMO.

Sakura: ¿Que?

Naruto: Nerve Multiplayer Masive Online, juego de Nervio Multijugador Masivo En línea.

Mente de Todos: …..

Naruto: ¿Qué pasa con Gun Gale Online?

Shikamaru: eso también pero nos referimos a la chica y porque no nos dijiste.

Naruto: A verán esto fue lo que paso, además que no me preguntaron.

Pasaron 30 minutos y Naruto les explico lo que paso, del como recibió la computadora y del uso apropiado de esta, su primer conexión en el mundo de GGO, como conoció a Shinon, incluso cuando le enseño a bailar, las cosas que le pasaron excepto los de la boda, porque no le preguntaron, para desgracia de Naruto, Hinata oyó todo y lo volvió a corretear.

Naruto: AHHH.

Hinata: ¡NARUTO!

Los amigos de Naruto estaban preocupados por la seguridad de Naruto.

Rock Lee: (Con una gota en la frente) Espero que sobreviva.

Escuela de Sinon

Ha llegado el receso, y todos se dirigían a comer, solo le quedaban 2 horas y volvía a casa, ella se encontraba comiendo con 2 amigos suyos y 2 amigas.

Kara: Si y luego se tropezó.

Karin: Jaja.

Bastión: ¿Cuándo dejara de tropezarse?

Karin: No lose, pero un día se terminara matando.

Shinkawa: Desde que entramos a secundaria se tropieza menos, y cada año que pasa se tropieza menos.

Las amistades de Shinon se encontraban platicando felizmente, mientras Shinon divagaba en su mente.

Shinon: [Naruto, quiero volver a verte, espero que podamos tener un hijo o hija pronto]

Karin: Sinon.

Shinon no oía bien, su mente solo pensaba en Naruto.

Bastión: Asada.

Shinon: [Naruto, ¿Nos veremos realimente en persona?]

Kara: Señorita, Asada.

Shinon: [¿Cómo será nuestro primer beso en la realidad?]

Shinkawa: Sinon, Responde.

Shinon: (Suspirando Felizmente) ehhh…haaaa

Los 4 Amigos: ¡SINON!

Shinon: (Reaccionando) ehh…..si, bueno que tonto.

Karin: Sinon, ¿Que te pasa?

Shinon: Nada…..solo…..pensaba en ciertas cosas.

Shinkawa: ¿Cómo que?

Shinon: ¿No vieron el 3er BoB?

Los 4 Amigos: No.

Shinon: ohh….ok….bueno, debieron verlo, fue increíble y fue una dura batalla, pasaron muchas cosas.

Shinkawa: ¿Cómo que?

Shinon: Es secreto.

Karin: Dinos.

Shinon: No.

Bastión: ¿Porque?

Shinon: No, ya les dije que es Secreto.

Sonó el timbre de vuelta a clases todos dejaron sus bandejas de comida en donde debían ponerla, pero los amigos de Shinon estaban con la cuestión, ¿Qué pasaba por la mente de Shinon?

Salón de Clases.

Kara (Susurrando): ¿Qué tendrá Shinon?

Shinkawa (Susurrando): No lo sé.

Profesor de Matemáticas: [La señorita Asada parece un poco distraída] Señorita Asada, ¿podría por favor pasar a resolver este problema?

Shinon: Si, claro.

Shinon paso al frente y resolvió el problema en segundos, no le costó mucho trabajo, ya que es muy aplicada.

Profesor de Matemáticas: ok, muy bien señorita Asada, tome asiento [Rayos, no esta distraída]

Kara (Susurrando): Sigue siendo muy lista.

El resto del tiempo de la escuela, termino rápido para Shinon, se dirigía para su casa, pero en el camino, sus amigos y amigas dieron con ella, para invitarla a un café cercano, ella se negó, pero les dijo que en otra ocasión sería posible, los amigos se extrañaban mas, y muy decididos fueron a sus propias computadoras para saber que pasaba.

Konoha

Naruto había llegado a la puerta de su Casa, feliz de que perdió a Hinata, pero sabía que no seria para siempre por lo que se sentiría más seguro dentro de su casa, pero antes de entrar encontró un paquete Negro parecía una caja de municiones militar.

Naruto: [¿Que es esto?]

Nota del Paquete:

"_Querido Naruto Uzumaki, la administración de GGO le ha enviado uno de sus premios, esperemos que le guste, pronto le enviaremos los demás._

_Envíenos un correo a la siguiente dirección de correo electrónico: ZakaBaAk _

_Empresa Zakar, Creador de GGO__: __Kayaba Akihiko__"_

Naruto Abrió el paquete y vio que al fin llego su celular, para él era muy extraño este tipo de aparatos, no son muy normales en Konoha, de hecho nadie tiene uno, al ver la hora, decidió prender la computadora para ver si Shinon estaba conectada.

Naruto: A ver…..Si esta, pero, estará ocupada.

Computadora: *Tururu* *Tururu* [Señal de llamada del usuario: Sinon Asada]

Naruto: (Respondió la llamada, y vio a la chica pelinegro pero sin lentes) Shinon, Hola ¿Cómo estás? Y ¿Por qué no utilizas lentes?

Shinon: hola, bien y porque realmente nunca los necesite, eran un escudo Psicológico que logre superar con tu ayuda.

Naruto se encontraba feliz de ayudarla, aunque él no lo sabía, pero aun así estaba muy contento de que Shinon no usara esos lentes como escudo y que el la ayudo a salir adelante.

Naruto: Prometiste ayudarme con este aparato o lo que sea (Mostrando el Celular)

Shinon: Cierto, comencemos.

Para Naruto era muy complicado manejar ese tipo de aparatos, como no son muy usados en Konoha, no le sabia mover, pero con una "Novia" como Shinon el ponía atención a lo que le decía en poco tiempo logro saberlo usar como un adolecente normal.

Naruto: Ok, como soy un ninja lo mantendré en Silencioso para no comprometer a nadie.

Shinon: Ok, pero para estar seguros, mejor tu llámame, no quisiera llamarte y que te pongas en peligro a ti o a tus amigos.

Naruto: esta bien, que días y a que horas te puedo llamar.

Shinon: Lunes a Viernes d de 8 a 10 de la noche y los fines de semana todo el día excepto el domingo que es cuando duermo a las 10 de la noche para llegar a la escuela.

Naruto: Ok, el horario de mi celular me marca horas diferentes aquí.

Shinon: debe ser por la zona, descuida estos celulares se adaptan a la hora a nivel mundial por lo que son super útiles para situaciones así.

Naruto: Esta tecnología, es interesante, ojala viviera donde tu vives, parece ser un bonito lugar.

Shinon: (Sonrojada) No tanto, pero, quisiera que estuvieras aquí.

Naruto: (Sonrojado) Descuida en su momento nos veremos en persona, solo espero no actuar como idiota.

Shinon: Descuida, yo también puedo actuar como idiota de vez en cuando.

De la nada tocaron la puerta de Naruto.

Shinon: soy yo o ¿Tocaron la puerta?

Naruto: Tocaron la puerta, ahora vengo ire a abrir (Guardo el Celular en uno de sus bolsillos ocultos en la camisa que traia)

Shinon: Ok, espero.

Naruto fue a la puerta para ver quien tocaba.

Naruto: (Abrió la puerta) ¿Hola?

Gai Sensei: HOLA NARUTO!

Naruto: Gai Sensei, ¿Qué hace aqui?

Gai Sensei: Vengo a buscarte para que vayamos a una misión clase A.

Naruto: ohh…..Es Genial…bueno…tengo que hacer algo primero, lo veo haya.

Gai Sensei: Vamos ya!

Naruto: En serio Gai Sensei, tengo que alistarme, todas mis armas están esparsidas y tengo que recogerlas, lo veo haya.

Gai Sensei: Ok, pero Recuerda, que la juventud te de velocidad para llegar rápido.

Con esto el maestro se fue y Naruto volvió a entrar para despedirse de Shinon.

Shinon: (Vio que Naruto parecía algo alterado) ¿Qué pasa cariño?

Naruto: eh…Me llamaron para una misión, y tengo que ir.

Shinon: oh… bueno, ¿a que horas vuelves?

Naruto: Es una Mision A, por lo que tom dias dependiendo de la dificultad.

Shinon: (Quedo en Shock por lo que dijo, no lo veria en Dias, pero sabía que tenía el Celular por lo que él llamaría)ok, pero ¿Qué dificultad?

Naruto: Normalmente, Misiones Clase B a clase D son fáciles, pero las de Clase A, S o Super S, son enfrentamientos contra Ninjas o guerreros de gran poder por lo que nos jugamos la vida.

Shinon: (Impactada por lo que dijo Naruto, ira a una misión en la que podría morir, la única reacción que pudo hacer es cubrirse la Boca, y soltar unas lagrimas) Naruto…..

Naruto: (Noto que su novia estaba muy preocupada por su reacción) Shinon…descuida….no es la primera que tengo, ya estoy acostumbrado.

Shinon: (Aun sin relajarse) pero….

Naruto: Shinon te hice una promesa, que te protegería y amaría, por lo que no moriré para cumplir mi promesa, asi que te llamare y cuando vuelva volveremos a jugar GGO y nos divertiremos mucho y cada momento que no juguemos estaré abrazándote.

Shinon: (Noto seguridad en la voz de Naruto y ella sabía lo habilidoso que él es, por lo que se calmo un poco) por favor cumple tu promesa y volverás conmigo.

Naruto: Lo hare, nos vemos y no dejes de ser responsable sigue estudiando, y haciendo la tarea de tu escuela, sigue siendo tu.

Shinon: Naruto…..está bien, nos vemos, cariño.

Se despidieron y se desconectaron Shinon se fue a sentar a su cama y puso su mano en su pecho con la esperanza de que sus sentimientos del corazón llegaran a Naruto y lo protegieran.

Konoha

Naruto llego a la oficina de Lady Tsunade para recibir la misión.

Lady Tsunade: así que Naruto, ¿Quién es la chica con la que te vimos en ese juego?

Naruto: eh…cuando vuelva de la misión le diré.

Lady Tsunade: ok, la misión es ir a proteger a unos aldeanos de unos Ninjas del sonido, los aldeanos transportan un objeto misterioso, de gran poder, por lo que Tu, Shikamaru, Neiji, Ten-Ten, Shino y Rock Lee junto con Gai sensei.

Naruto: Ok, ¿Cuándo nos vamos?

Lady Tsunade: Ya.

Naruto salió directo a la puerta de la aldea de Konoha.

Lady Tsunade: ¿Quién sera?

Shizune: Sera su novia, y no quiere que nadie se entere.

Lady Tsunade: hmm….cierto, pero ya nos lo dira.

Puerta de la aldea de Konoha.

Los 7 Ninjas se reunieron y salieron de la aldea para realizar la misión, Gai sensei y Rock Lee enfrente siendo ellos, y los demás atrás para platicar con Naruto de quién es esa Chica y del videojuego.

Shikamaru: Asi que, Naruto, ese videojuego como lo llamas ¿es divertido?

Naruto: Si, y mucho.

Ten-Ten: Esa chica es amable contigo por lo que nos contaste.

Naruto: Si, es Genial.

Neiji: Pero, ¿porque no nos dijiste de esto?

Naruto: Porque nunca Preguntaron.

Shikamaru: ok, ¿Pero porque no tenemos de esas cosas aquí?

Naruto: es una larga historia, que luego les contare.

Gai Sensei: Listos!

Shino: ¿Para Que?

Rock Lee: Para correr, 3, 2, 1, VAMOS!

Con esto Rock Lee y Gai Sensei se fueron corriendo.

Shino: ¿Deberiamos alcanzarlos?

Shikamaru: Qué fastidio, seguiré caminando

Naruto: Yo también.

Neiji: decidido, caminaremos.

Pasaron las horas y lograron dar con el grupo de aldeanos con una caja de madera grande que se supone deben proteger, eran solo 4 no tenían armas, llevaban una gran caja que no contenía nada.

Aldeano Mike: Ah, hola, ustedes son los ninjas que deben protegernos.

Naruto: eh si, ¿Cómo supo?

Aldeano Mike: Su símbolo, son de Konoha.

Neiji: Ok, ¿a donde debemos llevar esto?

Aldeano Nat: Sabrán que esto es la caja y que debemos ir por el artículo, así que no es muy lejos, es a unos 2 Kilómetros siguiendo este camino.

Naruto (Deprimido y Cansado): Que lejos.

Ten-Ten: No te quejes.

Neiji: Podría ser más lejos.

Naruto: Si

Con esto el equipo se fue acompañando a los aldeanos a la siguiente aldea mientras los aldeanos levantaba la gran caja de madera usando 4 bastones, sujetando la caja de cada lado, no parecían muy conversadores solo querían completar el pedido, a pura vista se notaba que no vinieron a hacer amigos.

1.5 Km para llegar a la aldea

Naruto: ¿Por qué tenía que estar tan lejos?

Rock Lee: No te quejes Naruto, debes de estar en buena forma, y de utilizar el poder de la Juventud.

Naruto: [Genial, lo que faltaba que hubiera otro Gai Sensei en la aldea]

Shino: ¿Qué es lo que vamos a buscar?

Aldeano Nat: Nosotros no sabemos, son ordenes del nuestro contratista.

Shikamaru: ¿No les dijo nada?

Aldeano Mith: No.

Naruto: ah que genial.

1 Km para llegar a la aldea

Antes de llegar a la aldea destino 4 ninjas del sonido, los comenzaron a espiar a los rivales.

¿?: Esos son los tipos a los que debemos de robar.

¿?: Parece que no están solos.

¿?: Esos Ninjas de Konoha no nos detendrán.

¿?: Te estás confiado, los ninjas de esa aldea han demostrado ser grandes rivales.

.5 Km para llegar a la aldea

Aldeano Mith: Casi llegamos puedo verla desde aquí.

Naruto: Bien, porque ya me estaba cansando de caminar.

Shino: Debiste entrenar mas o hacer más ejercicio.

Naruto: Si entrenaba y hacia ejercicio pero no he aumentado mi rutina, de hecho, creo que debo de aumentar mi rutina.

Rock Lee: Perdiste tiempo jugando ese videojuego que se te olvido de hacer un mejor ejercicio.

Gai Sense: Es cierto, Naruto ¿Por qué jugabas eso?

Naruto: No más, algo como pasa tiempo.

Aldeano Kaito: Ya llegamos!

La aldea se veía hermosa, había muchos árboles, de colores de primavera, unos grandes prados con muchas flores parecía el "Denver" de los Shinobis (Me dijeron que Denver es hermosa)

Naruto: GUAUU! QUE LUGAR! [Quisiera que Sinon estuviera aquí conmigo, le gustaría estar aquí, este lugar es casi tan hermoso como su belleza]

Naruto y el equipo provisional que se formo había llegado a la aldea, no sabían que iban a transportar, aunque sea lo que sea no será nada bueno.

Fin

Shinon: Naruto, por favor no dejes que te lastimen.

Naruto: (Acariciando el cachete de Sinon) Descuida me lastimen o no estaré contigo siempre.

Hinata: NARUTO!

Naruto: Sinon, Corre.

Naruto y Shinon Corrieron de Hinata que los comenzó a corretear.


	9. T1: El Jutsu Secreto

Naruto: El Muro

De ninguna manera tengo que ver con el anime Naruto, ni con Sword Art Online (No lo cree, No soy Dueño y Esta historia no afecta en nada los 2 animes)

NE = Ninja Enemigo.

¿Creyeron que Kakashi y Jiraya no estarían en el FIC?

VOLVI!

Capitulo 9: El Jutsu Secreto de Resurrección

En la aldea los trabajadores metieron la gran caja de madera en un edificio, se notaba que fuera lo que fuera debía ser muy valioso para que alguien lo viera.

Aldeano: Nat: Gracias, ahora recorran la aldea en lo que terminamos de cargar esto.

Neiji: ¿Cuanto se tardaran?

Aldeano Nat: Este trabajo se tiene que realizar con gran precaucion, llevara d horas.

Naruto: ¡¿TANTO?!

Rock Lee: Bien, tenemos mucho tiempo antes de irnos, a entrenar.

Gai Sensei: Ok, Daremos 5 Km de vueltas, con una gran velocidad para terminar antes.

Shikamaru: Yo paso, prefiero caminar a ver qué puedo hacer.

Shino: Yo igual.

Naruto: Yo explorare el lugar.

Neiji: Yo prefiero entrenar mi nueva técnica.

Ten-Ten: Ok, yo también quiero ver el lugar, vamos Naruto.

Todos los ninjas de Konoha asignados a la misión decidieron relajarse un poco, antes de enfrentar a la enemigo.

Naruto y Ten-Ten estaban en un camino, junto a un lago, en el lado derecho donde se encontraban caminando había muchos árboles hermosos y al otro lado se encontraba el lago muy largo y ancho, había pequeños barcos con al menos 10 personas y más adelante un puente.

Naruto: Vaya, que lugar tan genial y hermoso.

Ten-Ten: Si.

Naruto: Vaya a Sinon le gustaría este lugar.

Ten-Ten: ¿Quien?

Naruto: La chica con la que juego Gun Gale Online o GGO.

Ten-Ten: oh….¿de qué aldea es?

Naruto: No es de ninguna aldea es de una Ciudad Lejos del Muro.

Ten-Ten: ¿Cuál Muro?

Naruto: Yo pensé que era el único que no sabía sobre el muro.

Ten-Ten: ¡¿Cuál muro?!

Naruto: Hace 200 años se creó un muro para separar a los Ninjas del resto del mundo, mientras los ninjas se concentraban en la guerra interna que se desarrollaba aquí, el resto del mundo avanzo tecnológica mente.

Ten-Ten: [Loco, ¿de que hablara?]

Naruto: Se que esto es nuevo para ti y puedes creerme loco, pero un día lo comprenderás.

Ten-Ten: okeeeyyy.

Naruto y Ten-Ten continuaron con el camino sin tener la mínima sospecha de que eras espiados por 2 de los ninjas del sonido.

¿?: ¿Que dices Kev, son fuertes?

NE Kev: No parece Naitan, aun así siguen siendo de Konoha, no debemos desconfiarnos.

NE Naitan: Ja, son solo niños, vamos, no perdamos mas el tiempo, Hazuno debe de estar esperándonos.

Los ninjas del sonido se fueron con su líder para informarle de la situación, de los ninjas protectores de la caja.

Con Shikamaru y Shino no era muy diferente también eran vigilados por ninjas enemigos.

Shikamaru: ¿Por qué sabían que los ninjas son del sonido?

Shino: Lady Tsunabe me lo dijo, me dijo que…

_Inicio Flashback_

_Shino: Lady Tsunabe, ¿Cómo saben los aldeanos que transportan la caja que son perseguidos por ninjas del sonido?_

_Lady Tsunade: La aldea de estos transportistas ya había recibido varios ataques de estos 4 ninjas por lo que es normal pensar que los vuelvan atacar y mas con lo que irán a transportar._

_Shino: ¿Qué es lo que trasportan?_

_Lady Tsunade:….No lo sé, pero, los rumores dicen que es un arma poderosa, capaz de derrotar a cualquier tipo de Jutsu o Genjutsu._

_Fin Flashback_

Shikamaru: ¿Estamos trasportando un arma?

Shino: Si, tal vez, pero sea lo que sea es importante.

Escondido entre los arbustos cercanos.

NE Gaku: [Hm…..¿Conque un arma?, esto será emocionante, debo informárselo a Hazuno]

El Ninja muy emocionado, se fue con su líder, Shikamaru y Shino se dieron cuenta que el ninja los espiaba.

Shikamaru: ¡Nos oyó, Rápido debemos ir con los demás!

Shino: Si.

Neiji, Rock lee y Gai Sensei acababan de terminar su entrenamiento, Naruto y Ten-Ten exploraron esa hermosa aldea, Shikamaru y Shino estaban llegando muy preocupados por los ninjas del sonido que los están vigilando.

Edificio de Transportes.

Aldeano Nat: (Saliendo del edificio con la caja de madera y sus compañeros de trabajo) Vamos, que no tenemos tiempo que perder.

Neiji: ¿Dónde están Shikamaru y Shino?

Naruto: No estaban con nosotros, se fueron por otro lado.

Gai Sensei: Seguramente ya vienen en camino.

Los mencionados llegaron corriendo para informarles a sus amigos de los ninjas.

Shikamaru: Problemas, los ninjas ya dieron con nosotros.

Naruto, Neiji, Ten-Ten: ¡¿Que?!

Shino: ¿Ya esta lista la caja?

Aldeano Mike: ok, oímos suficiente, vámonos ya.

Fuera de la aldea

Aldeano Nat: Debemos cruzar 2 aldeas, de las cuales en la última debemos dejar el artículo.

Naruto: Ok, ¿Cuántos Kilómetros son?

Aldeano Kaito: 3 Km entre aldea y aldea, en total son 6 Km

Naruto: ¡¿Qué?! ¡NOO! (Soltó lagrimas estilo anime cómico)

Shikamaru: No te quejes y vámonos, ya.

Neiji: Si caminamos sin detenernos llegaremos a la mitad del camino a la siguiente aldea al anochecer.

Gai Sensei: eso o podemos….(Todos se le quedaron mirando fijamente) Duplicar la velocidad

Todos cayeron de manera cómica.

Rock Lee: No, Mejor Tripliquemos la velocidad.

Gai Sensei: Ah, no Cuadriplicaremos la velocidad.

Shino: Al hacer eso el articulo se romperá, sigamos el plan de Neiji.

Los chicos decidieron acampar para reponer las energias.

Campamento

Naruto: (Sentado con Ten-Ten al lado derecho y Shikamaru al izquierdo) ¿Qué tiene la siguiente aldea de especial?

Shikamaru: Esa aldea aunque no tenga muchos ninjas, conocen Jutsus increíblemente poderosos.

Naruto (Sorprendido): ¡Enserio!

Shikamaru: Si, incluso se rumorea que conocen un Jutsu de resurrección, para revivir a cualquier persona, sin importar tiempo de muerte y este el cuerpo o no.

Naruto: (Al oír esto se le paso por la mente revivir a Jiraya y Kakashi sensei) ¿Puedo…..usarlo…para revivir a Kakashi y al Sabio Pervertido?

Shikamaru: No lo sé, incluso, Lady Tsunade tenía pensado enviar a unos ninjas a esa aldea para aprender ese Jutsu y poder revivir a varios ninjas que murieron durante el Ataque de Pain, al oír de esta misión y aprovecho para enviarnos y aprender ese Jutsu para revivir a nuestros maestros y amigos que murieron.

Naruto: Pues si es asi….. ¡Debemos aprender el Jutsu!

Shikamaru: Ojala.

Pasaron los minutos, todos los amigos de Naruto se quedaron dormidos parecian calmados, Naruto era el único que no podía dormir.

Naruto: (Qué haya un Jutsu, capaz de revivir a sus maestros y amigos que murieron por culpa de Pain) [Kakashi sensei, Sabio pervertido, hare lo posible para revivirlos, solo espero que el Jutsu, sea Real] (Algo comenzó a vibrar en el bolsillo de la camisa de Naruto) [¡¿Qué es?! AHHHH…..el Celular, tengo que hablarle a Shinon] (Corriendo se fue a una parte lejana para que no lo oyeran hablar con su "Novia")

Casa de Sinon

Shinon se encontraba viendo la televisión en su casa, en lo que esperaba la llamada de Naruto.

Shinon (Preocupada): [Naruto….Yo se que eres fuerte pero…..] (Sonó el celular de Shinon, a lo que ella rápidamente respndio) ¿Hola?

Naruto: (Con una gran sonrisa) Hola, Sinon, ¿Te llamo en mal momento?

Shinon (Con voz cariñosa): Nunca tengo mal momento para ti.

Naruto: (Con un leve sonrojo) Que….bueno….¿Que has hecho?

Shinon: Muchas cosas, no creo que quieras escucharlas, pero dime, ¿Cómo va tu misión?

Naruto: Bien, lo que paso fue que… (10 minutos despues) y ahora estamos acampando.

Shinon: Guau, ese lugar parece realmente hermoso.

Naruto: Si, lo es.

Shinon: Oye, tengo que dormir ya, (Triste) lamento no poder quedarme más.

Naruto: Descuida, mañana hablamos.

Naruto y Shinon se despidieron, Shinon colgó el teléfono después Naruto, después volvió al campamento y todos seguían dormidos.

Naruto: [Creo que debo dormir ya] (Se acostó y se fue a dormir)

Mañana siguiente

Han pasado 3 horas desde que Naruto y su equipo levantaron el campamento para continuar su camino, al llegar a la aldea.

Los aldeanos transportistas fueron a otro edificio.

Gai Sensei: ¿Qué estarán heciendo?

Neiji: Por lo que parece, pienso que están armando algo, y pararemos de pueblo en pueblo hasta que lo terminen de armar, lo que sea que estén armando.

Shikamaru: Ok, parece que tardaran, ahora investiguemos sobre ese Jutsu de Resurrección.

Naruto: Kakashi….Sabio Pervertido….Esperen que los reviviremos.

Shino: Si, y a todos los que murieron por Pain.

Comenzaron la búsqueda de alguna información que pudiera serles útil para su desgracia esa aldea no contaba con muchos ninjas.

Naruto: (Le pregunto a todos los ninjas que vio pero ninguno supo responderle) ¿Dónde se encontrara ese Jutsu? (camino por la calle miro por todos lados buscando algo que le diera una pista de ese Jutsu) ¿Habra alguna pista de ese Jutsu?

Anciano: (Pasaba al lado de Naruto) Si quieres buscar Jutsus, ve a la biblioteca.

Naruto: (Volteo al anciano que le había indicado que fuera a la biblioteca)eh…ok…..Gracias.

El Anciano señalo a un edificio que estaba cruzando un callejón , al ver que el anciano señalo un edificio, fue junto al anciano para ver lo que señalaba.

Naruto: ¿Bi…bli….ote….ca?, AH, Gracias anciano…(El anciano desaparecio) [Que rápido se fue]

Biblioteca (Adentro)

Recepcionista: Buenos días, ¿En que le ayudo?

Naruto: eh, Buenos días, vengo a buscar cualquier cosa relacionada con Jutsus.

Recepcionista: Claro, buscare en los registros (Se puso a revisar en un libro de registros de libros la información que le había pedido)

Naruto: [Ojala haya alguna pista aqui]

Recepcionista: Si, están en la sección Z.

Naruto: Muchas Gracias.

Caminando por los pasillos de la biblioteca para llegar a donde la recepcionista le había indicado.

Naruto: Bien…..¿Donde estara?...(Leyendo los títulos de los libros encontró uno con uno con un nombre curioso) ["Los Jutsus Imposibles", veamos el indice] (En la primer parte del índice había varios Jutsus que eran extraños pero no era lo que buscaba, al cambiar a la segunda parte del indice) [¿Que? ¿_**Kako no fukkatsu**__** Jutsu **_(Traducción: Japones a Español: Renacimiento de pasado)? Es un nombre poco común…pero…..Puede que sea lo que busque]

Al cambiar la pagina hasta donde se encontraba el Jutsu.

Nombre: Jutsu Renacimiento de pasado

Tipo: Ninjutsu

Elemento: Rayo y Viento

Sellos: Perro, Dragon, Serpiente, Dragon,(x2) Jabali,Caballo,Mono,Tigre.

Objetos extra: Algo que le perteneció a la persona que murió.

Realización:

1.- Se debe dibujar un pentagrama en el suelo de forma normal, debe haber 4 usuarios de alto rango o poder ninja y un Quinto que sea capas de abrir hasta la 3er puerta interna del loto, los usuarios deberán acomodarse de la siguiente manera: 2 Usuarios en cada lado y el de las puertas en la punta, Mantener el ultimo sello durante 30 segundos, después el usuario de las puertas debe abrir la tercer puerta.

2.- Una puerta saldrá del medio del pentagrama, el abridor de las puertas del loto deberá de abrirla y lanzar el objeto ahí adentro.

3.- Despues llegara la persona y el abridor de puertas del loto debe atraparlo y sacarlo del pentagrama antes que las puerta desaparezca.

Naruto: [ESTE ES!, Ahora a por los demas]

30 minutos después

Naruto pidió prestado el pergamino de la biblioteca y fue donde se encontraban los demas.

Shikamaru: Parece autentico (leyendo el pergamino)

Neiji: Por las imágenes y como lo describe parece real.

Shino: Es una suerte que Rock Lee y Gai-Sensei puedan abrir las puertas del loto.

Rock y Gai: OHH SIII

Gai: ¡EL PODER DE LA JUVENTUD TRIUNFA OTRA VEZ!

Ten-Ten: Esperen aun no sabemos si funcionara o no.

Naruto: Tenemos que intentarlo [Kakashi-Sensei y Ero-Sennin deben de volver a la vida].

En eso el aldeano Nat se acerco a los ninjas para informarle de la situación del objeto misterioso.

Aldeano Nat: Ya esta el ultimo articulo quedo en su lugar ahora es cuestión de dejarlo en la siguiente aldea y quedara terminado.

Gai-Sensei: ¿En cuanto tiempo nos vamos?

Aldeano Nat: 10 minutos.

El aldeano se fue y nuestros ninjas favoritos comenzaron a planear una contra emboscada Shikamaru fue el que mas aporto ideas defensivas una de las ideas aparecerá mas adelante.

Camino hacia la siguiente aldea.

El equipo de Gai-Sensei y los aldeanos se encontraban feliz de la vida, los Ninjas de Konoha se ponían atentos, Neiji con su Biakugan observaba a sus alrededores para evitar ser emboscados por los ninjas del sonido.

Neiji: (Desactivo el Biakugan) Nada

Shino: Los insectos no han encontrado nada.

Naruto: Deben de estar por aquí.

Shikamaru: Si o quizás exageramos la situación.

Ten-Ten: ¿Cómo saben?

Shino: Shikamaru y yo sentimos que nos vigilaban, además no creo que este viaje lo hayamos llevado solo nosotros.

Gai-Sensei: De acuerdo, atentos de todas maneras….(Un Kunai ataco a Gai pero este en un rápido movimiento logro evadirlo y los ninjas se pusieron en poses defensivas)

NE Hazuno: Con que nos detectaron de mucho tiempo (Sonriendo) de todas maneras ya estábamos hartos de ocultarnos.

Gai-Sensei: Naruto, Lee y Neiji quédense los demás vallan con los aldeanos

Ten-Ten, Shikamaru y Shino se fueron con los aldeanos para protegerlos, Kev trato de arremeter contra ellos pero Rock Lee llego para interceptarlo.

NE Kev: Eres bueno.

NE Kev: Denos esa caja YA! (Aspecto: Pelo Marrón y aspecto de estrella (Como el de Black Star), su cuerpo era cubierto por una capa como la del clan Akatsuki pero esta era blanca y tenia un patrón de pentagrama con una calavera en medio del pentagrama y unos zapatos jounin)

Naruto: No lo haremos.

NE Naitan: Si aprecian sus vidas denos la caja. (Aspecto: Pelo Gris y punteagudo, su rostro era cubierto por una mascara su cuerpo era cubierto por una capa como la del clan Akatsuki pero esta era blanca y tenia un patrón de pentagrama con una calavera en medio del pentagrama y unos zapatos jounin)

Neiji: sea lo que sea que hay en la caja, debe ser algo muy importante como para que ellos la quieran.

Rock Lee: No importa eso en este momento, ahora debemos proteger a la caja y a sus aldeanos.

Neiji, Rock Lee y Naruto se pusieron en pose defensiva, mientras que Gai-Sensei….era el (si es que saben a lo que me refiero).

NE Gaku: [¿Que Rayos pasa con ese tipo?] (Aspecto: Pelo Azul y alborotado (Gray de Fairy Tail), su cuerpo era cubierto por una capa como la del clan Akatsuki pero esta era blanca y tenia un patrón de pentagrama con una calavera en medio del pentagrama y unos zapatos jounin)

NE Hazuno: [Estos Ninjas parecen ser un grupo de payasos](Aspecto: Tiene un pelo alborotado Negro y su rostro es cubierto por una mascara roja sin diseño excepto su ojo derecho, su cuerpo era cubierto por una capa como la del clan Akatsuki pero esta era blanca y tenia un patrón de pentagrama con una calavera en medio del pentagrama y unos zapatos jounin)

Gai-Sensei: Ataquen con la Juventud.

Y comienza el combate.

Neiji, Rock Lee y Gai-Sensei se fueron contra los sirvientes de Hazuno sin saber que Naruto se enfrentaría contra el líder.

Secuencia Rápida de combate (Es algo corta pero con el tiempo mejorare)

Hazuno (Saco una espada como la de sasuke pero el mango mas corto y el filo un poco mas grueso) :Corriendo Rapido ataco verticalmente a Naruto:

Naruto :Evadió el ataque saltando hacia atrás y lanzándole unos Shurikens:

Hazuno :Los bloqueo con la espada **Doton: Yaiba no Shougekiha **blandiendo la espada verticalmente hizo que la tierra se moviera y levantara:

Naruto :Recibio el impacto dándole un golpe critico, pero logro contenerlo para ponerse de pie y corrió hacia Hazuno y con su **Tajū Kage Bunshin no Jutsu **le hiso el combo Uzumaki Ráfaga:

Hazuno :Se levanto rápido y corriendo hacia Naruto con su espada un clon se interpuso y despues junto a otro clon usaron el Rasengan impactando en Hazuno:

Fin de Secuencia

NE Hazuno: (Limpiándose la sangre de la boca con la mano derecha) Eres bueno, pero aun te falta para vencerme.

Naruto: [(Tirado) ah, Que enemigo tan fuerte pero…] (Levantándose) No me rendiré, le prometí a Sinon que volvería, y eso hare.

NE Hazuno: Creo que no lo lograras.

Naruto: Esto, apenas inicia. (Tendre que usar mi modo sabio)

Fin

Dejen sus Reviews de Si les Gusto o no y que les parece, cosas asi del Fic y del episodio.

Se me olvida Esta no es la versión alterna en la que están los padres de Naruto, no, Esta es la normal ahora el comportamiento en Hinata y Kiba lo explicare en el final de temporada (Next Episode)

Naruto: Ya CASIII, esperen al siguiente episodio.

Sinon: ¿Cómo escapamos?

Naruto: No lo se.

Sinon (Coquetamente): Bueno, ahora no hay nadie estamos en tu casa solos (Con una sonrisa picara y sentándose encima de Naruto para besarlo)

Naruto: Cierto (Apunto de besar a Sinon)

Hinata entro por la puerta, al fin los había encontrado, y cuando entro bruscamente a la habitación de Naruto

Hinata: NARUTO!

Naruto y Sinon se asustaron, Hinata dio con ellos en un momento inapropiado y los volvió a corretear.

Gente!

Anuncio:

Planeo Varios crossover de Naruto y Fairy Tail al finalizar la primer temporada y quiero hacer un concurso para el tercero (Los primeros 2 seran de hielo), Naruto será un Dragon Slayer

¿Qué elemento le quedara?

Materia (Come cualquier cosa Natural: Troncos, Tierra, Pasto etc.) —Plasma (Come cualquier cosa en su estado Liquido: Magma, Lava, Agua, Etc)—Hielo—Roca.

Sera por Secciones. (Elemento, Nombre del Padre dragon de Naruto, apellido)

Los 2 elementos más votados son los que llegaran a la final.

Los 2 nombres del dragón padre de Naruto más votados son los que llegaran a la final.

Los 2 Apellidos más votados serán elegidos y llegaran a la final.

Antes del Estreno Elegiremos 1 (Elemento, Nombre y Apellido)

Juntos crearemos los Ataques:

Puño de Hierro de *Elemento elegido*


	10. T1: Gran Sorpresa, No te abandonare (P)

Anuncios de los Episodios del Fic:

Halo Revolucion Humana-Capitulo 2 Temporada 2 Proceso Total: 30%

Halo Revolucion Humana-Capitulo 3 Temporada 2 Proceso Total: 60%

(Hubo un error con Revolucion Humana y termine iniciando el 3 y no el 2 hacia que cuando termine e lo volvere a subir)

Te Amo Lucy West-Capitulo 6 Proceso Total: 60%

CreepyDecks (En Reconstruccion)

Inazuma Pokemon-Capitulo 8 YA ESTA, Capitulo 9 Proceso Total: 2%

Teletrasportandome a Wakfu- Capitulo 6 Proceso Total: 50%

El Muro (Naruto x Sword Art Online II)-Ya esta el CAPITULO 9,

Capitulo 10 Proceso Total: 90%, Final de Temporada.

Capitulo 11 Proceso Total: 30%

Capitulo 12 Proceso Total: 10%

Tiempo Corrompido Capitulo 3: 00%

Nuevos Fics

Los Vengadores Z-Capitulo 1 Proceso Total: 60%

Dragon Ball Z: Hola Naruto!-Capitulo 1 Proceso Total 20%

Esten Atentos a Cambios y a la subida del Episodio Real n.n: GENTE SE SUSPENDEN TEMPORALMENTE TODOS LOS FICS, VOLVIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII y con nuevas ideas que nos veneficiaran a todos n.n


End file.
